A Cousins Plea
by Shindou Uchiha
Summary: Yoru, Ichigo's younger cousin, comes to live with him, and finds out that he's a soul reaper and wants to join him.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Cousin's Plea**_

This isn't ordinary, I know, but like a certain few out there, I can see ghosts. I've been seeing and helping them since I was about seven. And now that I'm a freshman in high school, I've helped and comforted countless of the dead. They thank me by offering advice in situation I have in my life. Bullies harass me because of my eyes. Not because I see ghosts, but because of their unusual color compared to the rest. Unlike most with blue or brown eyes, mine are red. It's just in my blood. And these days they beat the tar out of people that stand out.

Anyway, I'm supposed to find my cousin Ichigo's place. I was invited to live there for now on. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Yoru Kyuuseishu Kurosaki. I like my full name for introductions, including the middle name. But for short, people call me Yoru. And ever since I met him, he's more of a brother than a cousin. Because, back when I was only a seventh grader and he was a freshman, he helped me when a gang tried mugging me. He got cut pretty bad, but yet he kept fighting, just to protect me. They were armed and all he had was his arms and legs to rely on, but he didn't give up until he totally saved my ass. That's when I decided what I was going to do with my life…Protect the ones I care about until the death. But, problem is, I hate fighting people because I get scared. I'm weak, unlike my cousin, and wouldn't be any good in fights. All I can do is take the beating and try not to cry.

But enough of that. If the directions are correct, this is Ichigo's place. They own a small medical clinic. It's not the best, but it's better than most other places. I knock on the door and his dad opens. "Ah, welcome! You're earlier than we expected. Come on in to your new home!"

"Thank you for inviting me." I said in response, lugging my suitcases from where I put them down before knocking. I walk into an empty room. Apparently Ichigo is still at school, and his two sisters may be as well. I still don't remember they're names. But I got a lot more things on my mind, so the names of them don't matter much yet.

"You're room is upstairs, next to Ichigo's. You'll need to grab some sheets and a blanket from his closet. You can unpack you're stuff into the closet and drawers under your bed."

"Thanks."

"It's the third one on the left."

"Got it."

"Ichigo should be home any minute now."

"Alright." I go upstairs to unpack and get my bed made. I got to the doorway of his room when I saw someone at the windowsill, but it wasn't Ichigo, in fact, it was a girl. I started to yell, but someone gripped my mouth shut. Ichigo, no doubt. And my mind was flowing with questions as I was getting dragged into his room and the door was shut.

"You're early." Ichigo said, uncovering my mouth.

"I got an earlier flight than I expected." I lived pretty far away. The only reason we saw each other before was because of a week long family reunion two years ago. We don't have them often. "But more importantly," I rose my voice. "What the hell is she doing here!?"

Ichigo shushed me. "Keep your voice down and I'll explain, alright?" I shut up and sat on his bed. "Now, Yoru, this is Rukia, a"-

"-soul reaper." Rukia interrupted him. Ichigo turned around and glared at her. "What? You said he should know."

I bust out laughing, hearing that last comment. Soul reapers? Honestly? I believe that as much as flying pigs and the tooth fairy. This was a riot!

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked.

"What? It was just a joke….right?" I replied. Her stone-cold look almost scared me. That's when I realized that she had purple eyes. Another odd-colored set of eyes like mine.

"Recently, I got orders from the Soul Society, a place where soul reapers live along with the people who has passed on, as the people of this world call it. But you don't pass on right after death. You actually stay here in spirit form."

"I knew that already." I replied. "I can see ghosts, you know."

"All the more reason that you should listen to what I tell you." She pulled out a notebook and opened it to a drawing. "Wholes a re the spirits that you have been seeing, which we soul reapers perform a soul burial to guide them to the Soul Society. Hollows are the ones that have been consumed by evil and have no heart and eat the souls of the deceased that have not been sent to the Soul Society."

"So what do we do with them?"

"We fight them."

"Well that's simple."

"Now that you get the basics, we can go over the rest later." Ichigo interrupted the two of them. "It's time to eat." Ichigo leaves the room.

"Are you coming?" I ask Rukia.

"Your family does not know and cannot know about me living here."

"Then where do you sleep?"

"In there." She points to the closet

"Okay…well, see you after dinner. Want me to bring some up?"

"Don't worry, Ichigo already is."

"Huh?" Ichigo comes in with three box lunches.

"We got lucky. One of my sisters isn't here, so she misses out on dinner tonight. Her loss." Ichigo hands a box to me and then to Rukia.

"Then I guess we can go on." Rukia continued. "Soul reapers all have unique weapons when they get there powers. These weapons are called Zanpakutō. They are all special and have unique abilities along with a name only it has."

"But, how do you know what its name is?"

"You ask it, how else?"

"Uh…"

"It's confusing, but let's not worry about that right now."

"Good idea."

"I think we can talk about the rest later. Right now, we have stuff to do. C'mon Yoru, I'll show you around town." He threw his lunch away, as did I, since we eat rather quickly. I grab my shoes and a sports jacket with all kinds of designs on it and set out with my half-brother as he gave me a tour.

*~*~*~*~*

"Over there's the library, but we'll set you up with a card and sign you up to be able to use the computers there tomorrow." Ichigo explained. "That building there? A local restaurant. A good spot for meeting people and they have good food too. Over there's the local park. And that large hill leads up to the cemetery."

"Hey Ichigo!" A man shouted from the trees. Brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin. Taller than Ichigo. He almost scared me how muscular he looked. "Who's that friend of yours?"

"Oh, Yoru, meet Chad. Chad, this is my younger cousin Yoru."

"Yoru Kyuuseishu Kurosaki." I interrupted.

"Night Savior? An interesting name." Chad held out his hand. I shook it gladly. "Not from around here?"

"Nope. Just moved in with Ichigo."

"Is that so? What's your schedule?"

"Oh crap, I forgot!" Ichigo slapped his forehead. "I need to show you where the school is!"

"Don't worry about that, I'll walk with you anyway, wouldn't I?"

"True. Anyway, do you have your schedule?"

"Yup. But why are all the classes in the same room?" I handed him a slip of paper.

"The school system claims it's easier to keep track of students. Plus, it's less of a hassle in the halls." He looked at my schedule. "That's good; we have the same lunch period. And you're room is right next to mine. Even better."

"Locker?" Chad asked.

"Four twenty-three."

"That's downstairs, close to the gym."

"We'll show you where these things are before school starts in the morning. Lunch we usually hang out on the campus outside close to a tree."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Well, we better get home, it's getting late and we got school in the morning. See you tomorrow."

"Later." Chad walked away, and me and Ichigo went home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Cousins' Plea**_

A/N: Hope you like the story so far. I've been trying to update all of my stories, but I can only think about this one. I have a LOT of ideas. Also, if you may, send some reviews with your thoughts and/or questions. I just started watching and reading bleach recently, so I don't know much about it yet, but I'm learning. If you think I'm making a character act differently than they should, tell me please. Enough of that, next chapter; here we are!

I woke up early the next morning and went to get some breakfast. One of Ichigo's sisters was already cooking when I got to the kitchen. I wasn't sure what it was. "Good morning Yoru!" She said.

"Good morning." I replied. "Forgive me, but what is your name again?"

"It's Yuzu!"

"Okay then. But isn't it kind of early for you to be up?"

"I got to make breakfast, silly! Unless you want to starve…"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm not quite awake yet."

"I can see that."

"Oh, you're already up?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup. Got up early."

"I see. Well at least you're getting used to it quickly. You might want to get dressed; breakfast won't be ready for a while yet, by the looks of it."

"Alright." I go back upstairs, and after I get changed into some other clothes I head downstairs and breakfast is on the table. "I timed that about right."

"Pretty close. Off by about two minutes."

"Eh, who cares? This looks delicious, Yuzu!"

"Why, thanks!"

"Eat up, lunch won't be for about six hours after this, so get as much as you can in your stomach before you leave."

"Thanks for the advice." I slide a note to him. He reads it, and then writes with a nearby pen. If you must know, I asked him about Rukia. He wrote that she doesn't eat breakfast and she'll meet us outside by climbing out the window. That's what I figured. I finish eating about the same time as Ichigo, and I get my shoes on as we leave a few minutes earlier than usual, to show me where my classes are, along with my locker and where to eat at lunch. Sure enough, Rukia was waiting, leaning against the wall of the house with her school stuff and her uniform on, the same as us.

"Get a good nights' sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"I sure did." Rukia replied.

"That's good, since we have a test for our first class. Ugh, I hate school…"

"I can see that." I interrupted. "C'mon, we better get going."

"Alright." I start walking. "Um, Yoru?"

"What?"

"The schools' this way."

I turn around and walk that direction. "Right, I knew that." I could hear Rukia giggle as I walked away, the two of them dragging behind me.

*~*~*~*~*

"Well, this is you're locker. Four twenty-three. Go ahead and put your stuff in and lock it up before heading on to the classroom. You remember where to go for lunch?"

"Of course."

"Alright. See you then." Ichigo walks away, and I unpack my backpack. Not much in it yet, but it'll be filed with a lot of crap soon enough. I finish up, close the door, and put the lock on. Then a shadow comes over me. I turn slowly to a man taller than Ichigo, strange hair, some five o'clock shadow. And obviously wasn't very happy.

"Well, the rumors are true. There is a freak freshman." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Freshman? Ha! More like fresh meat!" One of his friends said.

"Well all good meats' got to be tenderized and cut, right?"

"Yeah, let's get him!" One threw his left fist at me. I duck, barely avoiding a black eye, as he makes a dent in my locker as big as my head. "Come here, red eyes!" I decide to take the offer, even though I don't like violence. I reach into my back pocket…and wait for my fingers to wrap around the barrel. I was about to pull it when another fist came and got me good upside the head. I was wacked against the locker, blood rushing down my face and into my eyes. That's when I realized he had iron knuckles on him. "What's the matter? You going to cry? Wimp can't take a single punch?"

"Hey!" A voice said, down the hall. I turn to look, but the blood in my eyes won't let me see.

"What the"-

Numerous thuds. Then groaning as somebody has there hand on my shoulder and whispered. "You OK?" It was Rukia.

"I think so." I reply, weakly.

"You're head's bleeding pretty bad. Let's get you to the nurse; she might be able to patch you up." She helps me to my feet with my arm slung over her shoulders just to walk. Eventually we get to the nurses and I needed bandages. I finally get the blood off of my face and I open my eyes, seeing the nurse and Rukia in front of me.

"That was quite a blow there. You're lucky you don't need stitches. Who was the person who did that to you?"

"I don't know him. Attacked me out of nowhere. Said something about my eyes he didn't like."

"Well, whoever did it will probably get suspended. It's about lunch time now. You should go."

"What? Already!?"

"Yes, you were out cold for several hours."

"Damn, what a great start to the year here." I try walking and feel extremely dizzy and almost fall."

"Be careful walking. You might be partly concussed, and on top of that the damage you're head sustained might keep you out of school for a day or so."

"What fun."

"Well, you two might want to get going off to lunch. Try to be more careful out there, kid."

"Very well." Rukia stands up and we leave to find Ichigo and the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo, obviously furious, screamed, noticing I'm bandaged across the forehead.

"Got beaten up by some dumbass with issues with eye color. It happens every time I move." I reply. I finished my lunch pretty quick, even for someone like Ichigo.

"Sounds like you've been beat pretty bad." Chad said.

"Well I'm going to have trouble walking for about a week or so, what does that tell you?"

"That you should have run away."

"Couldn't. Had me cornered."

"It looked like you were reaching for something in your pocket when I showed up." Rukia started again. "Let's see it."

"Oh, don't tell me…" Ichigo reaches into my pocket and pulls out the gun. "A nine millimeter. How many times have I told you now?"

"Once. Remember that I moved in yesterday? Besides, check it, the safety's jammed. I can't hurt a fly with that thing."

"They don't know that." Ichigo throws the gun on the ground, and stomps on it with all he's got to break it in two.

"What the fuck are you doing?! That's all I had for self defense!"

"Then you might as well have none. You know you'll get expelled if you have weapons here."

"Better than getting my head beaten in twenty four-seven!"

"Well, look who it is…that freshman with the blood-filled eyes." I turn scared as hell. It was the same guy as before.

"So you must be the guy that beat up my cousin here. I want a word with you…" Ichigo cracked his knuckles when he stood up. I turn around and whisper in his ear.

"Be careful, he's got iron knuckles on him. That's what happened to my head back there." I say, and then let him do his thing. I close my eyes, hear multiple blows being thrown, bones cracking here and there, and then something I didn't expect….Ichigo crying out in pain. My eyes tear open, and look at a knife in his diaphragm. I almost scream. Look at what I did now.

"I thought you said he had iron knuckles." Ichigo said, sitting up slowly and taking the knife out, tossing it aside.

"He did, but I didn't know about the knife…I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" I yell. "If I never moved, you never would have met that bitch who did it to you!"

"I'm still here, you know." He said again. "And why are you so ruthless with your language? Treat your superiors with respect!"

"Oh yeah? If you wanted respect, you should have backed off a hell of a lot sooner." I say to him again, feeling a strange power flowing through me.

"What the…what the hell are you?!" I heard him say. I don't even know why, but I like it when he's scared of me. Apparently, Rukia noticed too. She's looking at me funny. No matter, I've got other things to do but ask her 'what are you looking at?'. First things first…

That guy's going to pay. Big time.

"Yoru….what's up with you're eyes?" Ichigo asks. He seems worried. "They're a different color than usual. They're purple, not red. What's going on?"

I don't answer. Heck, I barely hear. This power…its taking control. I lunge at the senior from before, punch him in the face with all I have. And I hear bones breaking under his skin. His hands are covering his face, as he screams and bleeds. I'm inches away from his knife. I pick it up, feel the blade, and grip it tightly in my right hand. And let the games begin.

"This is for every freaking time I've been beaten, picked on, stabbed, or bullied for my entire life by people like you!" I shout, kicking him in the ribs in between every word. I raise the knife, bring it down swiftly, and let it fly into his side. Blood oozes from the wound. I'm about to kick him again, but Chad and Rukia, threw me on the ground and held me down, until the guy could leave and escape me. I could tell he was wounded badly.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked me. He was standing, but barely.

"What? He had it coming. He knew it too, so he ran."

"The beating and kicking in the gut, maybe, but the knife in his side? Not a good enough excuse for that." I feel a pain in my head, and then pass out afterwards.

*~*~*~*~*

I wake up in my room, Chad and Ichigo by the window, blinds open. I try sitting up, but can't. Too dizzy, probably lack of blood. "How long was I out?"

"About six hours." Ichigo stated. "But at least you're back to normal now."

"Huh? Back to normal? What do you mean by that?"

"You're eyes changed color from red, to purple when you went berserk on that senior which has been hospitalized by the beating you gave him."

"You're lucky you're not in the hospital." Chad continued.

"What are you talking about? All I saw was you on the ground with a knife in your gut, and then blacked out. That's what I remember."

A pause. "I guess it might have something to do with that blow to the head. It might have affected your memory."

"What are you talking about? I can remember who I am!"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Grade?"

"Freshman."

"Birth date?"

"April 26, 1995."

"And yet you don't remember what happened at lunch?"

"It could be short-term." Chad suggested.

"Possible, but unlikely. This is one strange day…"

"Oh, you're awake." Rukia just came in the door.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Like I know. Nobody knows. But the school is definitely freaked out about you beating a senior to pieces. I suggest not going to school tomorrow and give yourself and the school time to recuperate."

"I probably should have gone home early."

"I had a word with the nurse, and she said she made a mistake on the diagnosis. You are partly concussed." Rukia looked at Ichigo, then at the door, then back at me.

"Chad, I think my dad might need our help with a few things. C'mon, let's go." Ichigo leaves with Chad, then Rukia closed the door.

"You know about getting a concussion? That was a lie."

"So I'm not concussed? Then what did happen?"

"I'm not quite sure, but it might have been you're spirit taking over somehow, making you not remember anything that happened several hours earlier."

"Strange…"

"But, however that happened does prove that you have the potential of becoming a soul reaper. Obscurely, but sure."

"Really? You're positive?"

"However, if you don't want to be a soul reaper, you don't have to. You do have that choice."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll be one!"

"It is life-threatening. You're sure?"

"Positive! Ichigo is going to be so jealous…!"

"Ichigo is already a soul reaper."

"What?! When the hell was this?"

"About four, maybe five days ago."

"Lucky. He get's a head start."

"Well, since you're younger than him, you're technically ahead of him by two years."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"If you're sure, meet me outside tomorrow at six A.M.."

"Got it."

"I'll take you to a friend of mine, and I'll explain more in the morning. Right now, you need you're rest. Get a good nights sleep, you're going to need it." And on that, I close my eyes and start to snore.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Cousins' Plea**_

A/N: Like it so far? I know so far its a little OOC, but I just started watching the anime/reading the manga, so I don't really know the characters yet, but I'm working on it, I'm trying. And for any confusion, Yoru is a guy. Just wanted to make that clear. And on that note, onto the next chapter…

I got up about five-thirty in the morning, got ready, and had some cold cereal for breakfast, and took the bandages from my encounter from yesterday. There was still a red spot, which might end up being a scar, but other than that and some dizzy sensations every once and a while, I was fine. I was out the door, and leaning against the wall of the building at exactly six o'clock, as asked last night. But what I wonder and ask myself is who the heck is this 'friend'? When I began fanaticizing on what I thought he, or she, would look like, Rukia jumped down from the window above. She was already dressed and ready to go. Although she was in her school uniform.

"You're pretty punctual. I didn't expect you to be ready for another ten minutes." Rukia stated, looking up at the moon.

"I'm always on time. One of my motto's."

"Well, we better get going, if we want to get out of here before Ichigo comes. I don't want him knowing about this yet. He'd protest until I said I wouldn't do it, in you're condition."

"Oh please, he'd do it even though I was perfectly fine. He doesn't want to see me get hurt."

"Well that's a trademark of a good family member."

"Yeah, but he does it all the time, it's like he's my body guard instead of my cousin half the time."

"Well, he wants to protect you, what's so wrong with that?"

"I just…think he protects me a little too much. I want him to be able to believe in me more and keep me out of trouble less."

"I see. Well, like I said earlier, we have to go now." Rukia ran off, and I run after her. But at the same time I have this odd feeling, like we're being watched. I continue on as if it was my imagination, though.

*~*~*~*~*

We arrive at a small shop on the other side of town from the school at about six-thirty. It didn't look like much, and I was slightly confused: why bring me to a shop like this?

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here." Rukia says, after a long silence.

I knew she was a mind reader!

"Well, the friend that is going to teach you and unlock your potential as a soul reaper lives here and runs the shop. In fact, there are a lot of goods for soul reapers inside as well."

"I see. So I should probably take a look around while were here?"

"That might be a good idea." The door slides open, and a man with a grayish-green overcoat, a dark green shirt, a bucket hat, white and green striped, blue eyes, almost pale-blonde hair, and light skin, steps out with a yawn.

"Evening, Rukia. So this is the kid you told me about yesterday?" the man said. I had no idea who the hell he was, but obviously he was who I was going to train under.

"Yes, this is Yoru. Yoru, this is Kisuke Urahara."

"So that's why it's called the Urahara Shop."

"You sure that's the kid? I don't sense any spiritual pressure, let alone the amount that you told me about." Kisuke asked Rukia.

"Spiritual pressure?" I ask.

"I see you didn't fill him in completely yet."

"That's because I didn't have much time to talk to him about it yet. Anyway, I have to get to school. Get to training as you please. I'll check back after school is over."

"Very well. I'll take good care of him. Until then, Rukia. Come on, kid, I'll fill you in on the rest of this stuff before we get physical with unlocking that potential you purposively have." He heads back in, and I follow him inside, into a back room, apparently his dining room. His shop wasn't much, but he seemed happy with what he had. He pulled out a few old scrolls from a shelf behind him and laid them on a table.

"Let's start with the basics. Spiritual pressure is the strength of your spirit, or will. The stronger the spirit, the stronger the spiritual pressure. And the stronger the spiritual pressure"-

"The stronger the fighter?" I interrupt.

"Correct. Looks like you learn quickly. Now, spirit energy is also linked to spirit pressure. It's what soul reapers can use in combat, either to strengthen a Zanpakutō or to cast Kidō, otherwise known as demon arts. There are three different types of demon arts, but we'll get to that later."

"Who the heck is this guy?" Someone said. I turn, and then see a short, red head kid. Looked annoying right off the bat. "Is this the one kid that had enormous spiritual pressure? Enough to knock him out and give him short term memory loss?"

"Yoru, this is one of my employees for the shop: Tessai. Tessai, this is Yoru." Kisuke said, then looked at a nearby clock. "I think it's about time we got the real business started, don't you think?"

"You kidding? This punk doesn't have it in him. He's too weak and kind to fight. Too much of an amateur, like, what's his name…the guy with orange hair, started with I…"

"Who, Ichigo?" That's when it hit me. Not that he was mocking me and Ichigo at the same time. But that surge in power, like before against that one senior yesterday.

"You're not mocking my cousin, are you?" I say. "The one person that really cares for me? The one that saved my life once?" I sense my eyes grow narrow again. I can't control myself anymore. But I could tell the kid was scared like hell. Then he blew it.

"You? He saved YOUR life? Who the heck would be stupid enough to do that?" My mind is flaring. Like something's controlling me from within as my eyes grow to burning temperatures. I hurl myself at the kind and before I knew it my fist was already buried in his skull. It collides again…A third time…now up to about ten… then something grabs my arm. I dart around, glaring at Kisuke, but yet not intending to. I calm down gradually, then hit the floor and pass out, almost like the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Cousins' Plea**_

A/N: Yeah, last chapter I screwed up the name of the kid that ticked off Yoru. His name's Jinta, and sorry for the confusion. That was my bad. Also, special thanks to all my reviewers. Really appreciate your help and I hope you stick around!

I woke up, lying on a small bed, probably Kisuke's. I look at a nearby clock and find that I was out again for another two hours. It was almost nine o'clock. Kisuke was sitting next to the bed, reading through some sort of textbook. "Oh, you're finally awake." He said, yawning once again.

"What happened?" I ask, rubbing the back of my head after sitting up.

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember was some kid saying crap about my cousin, and then I blacked out."

"I see…" He looked at me strangely.

"What is it?"

"Well,"-

"Hey! You're awake!" Some voice said, and the door swung open, then that same red head kid jumped at me. Kisuke pinned him down in s split second.

"Jinta, what have I told you earlier?" He asked, holding him by the ear, and by the look on the kids face, it hurt.

"Not to piss off the guests?"

"Close." He held him higher. The kid screeched in pain.

"Not to pick fights with that guy?!"

"There you go." He let go, and the kid rubbed his ear.

"So you're name is Jinta? I thought it was Tessai…" I say.

"Oh, sorry. I must have given the wrong name earlier. My bad." Kisuke said.

"Now, what the hell happened?"

"What I was going to say was"-

"You beat the tar out of me! I'm lucky I'm not in the hospital!" Jinta interrupted. I couldn't believe him. I can't fight worth crap!

"Is that true?" I ask Kisuke.

"Yup. But I honestly think that was expected, considering you're circumstances."

"What do you mean by that?"

"About when you're eyes changed color is when you 'blacked out'. That's one thing I can see with certain soul reapers."

"He's a soul reaper?!" Jinta shouted.

"Not yet, but he does have the potential of a very skilled Zanpakutō."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I want to explain this to him first."

"Alright. Start explaining."

"Well, when you're eyes changed color is when you stop remembering and you think you pass out. That's actually when your own spiritual pressure takes over you're mind. Most of the time when this occurs, it affects a part of the body, such as the skin or hair color. It can also affect eye color. But this can only be achieved through emotion of the person. For you, it needs anger, hatred, and most of all rage. All these need to be present for the spiritual hosting to occur."

"Spiritual hosting?"

"Yes. That's when you're spirit and mind trade places for a short amount of time. That's also when the changes of you're eyes occur."

"So I'm some sort of freak to nature?"

"It's not very common now, but in the past it was for almost everyone. So you just got the right genes running through you're blood is all."

"So he has an Elemental Zanpakutō?"

"Huh? When did we get to that?" I say. What the heck does that mean?

"The people that are victims of spiritual hosting have Elemental Zanpakutō. That is something we'll go over later. Right now, we got to start training. Jinta will take you down in a moment." Kisuke leaves the room.

"I honestly wouldn't get my hopes up just yet. The training's going to be painful, hard, and frustrating. Don't think you'll breeze right through it. That's how most people die." Jinta leaves. I follow, keeping what he said in mind.

*~*~*~*~*

We head down into a small room, and the only thing in it was a ladder going down. Jinta goes down. I go after he does. But I so didn't expect a room about as big as the whole town to be under this guys shop! It looked like we were out in the open, the walls we're painted like we were in the middle of a rocky dessert. The sky painted on the ceiling even looked real. I reach the bottom after what felt like forever on that ladder, and I go to where Kisuke is in the center of the whole room. Or what I thought was the whole room…

"Now who would have thought I would have a three mile long and wide training ground under my shop?" Kisuke said, trying to sound like he didn't know this was here, but it was obvious he built this place himself.

"Did I miss anything?" A voice said behind me. I turn around and see…a cat. A black cat with yellow eyes was sitting there. But nobody else. I glare at the pet, and then look around to make sure nobody was hiding. "What are you looking for?" There it is again, and it was behind me. I turn around, and all I see is that blasted cat again. Am I hearing things? "My name's Yoruichi. Pleased to meet you, Yoru."

I'm dreaming. I swear to god I'm dreaming.

"No, you're not dreaming." The cat said.

"A talking cat…did I get high or am I still concussed from yesterday?"

"The second one can be true, but that cat is talking." Kisuke said. "In fact, we were friends since childhood."

"You're friends with a talking cat…"

"Hard to get used to, I know. But I am actually real. You can settle down."

"Okay…My name's Yoru Kyuuseishu Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki, you say? Are you related to Ichigo?"

"Yeah, he is. And when I made fun of carrot-top there, I got myself beaten to a pulp by that guy." Jinta interrupted.

"Oh really? Well, you probably deserved it." Jinta glared at the cat. "We might want to start training." The cat ran over to Kisuke's side.

"Ready?" Kisuke asked me.

"Why else would I be down here? Cloud watching?" I point up.

"Like it?" Yoruichi said. "I painted it myself."

"You helped build this?"

"Yes."

"A cat that can talk AND build an underground training room that looks too realistic…One special animal."

"Thank you."

"Quit stalling!"

"Alright! What do I have to do?" A girl comes out from behind a rock. She wore a white shirt and a pink and white polka dotted skirt, which was filled with protective gear, black hair, blue eyes, and an innocent look on her face.

"Nice to see you." She said, shyly.

"What's with the protective gear?" I ask.

"Here's the first test: you must go up against Ururu one on one. The rules are quite simple. The test is over when one or the other is unable to continue the match. If I were you, I'd go for the knockout punch."

"You want me to fight a little girl?!"

"Oh, right. Put these on." He tosses another set of protective gear at me.

"Honestly…?"

"I'd hurry up." I look back at Ururu; she already had her gear on, and charging at me. She threw her fist at my face, sending me against a rock. Damn, she can hit hard…

"One more blow like that, and you'll probably be dead."

Ururu came after me again. All I can do now is run, which is what I did. I just kept running from her.

"You might want to put the gear on!" Kisuke shouted.

"Look at him, running from a little girl! It's pathetic!" Jinta laughed. My eyes felt odd again. He continued mocking me, and I continued to run. All that I didn't notice is that I was moving faster, and I wasn't as tired. "You're nothing like Ichigo!" I heard the brat again. Is he trying to piss me off? I come to a stop, and turn around. Ururu hits me again. A second time. Third, fourth, and fifth. The kids' right. I'm not like Ichigo. I can't fight. And I'm scared of conflict. I'm simply no good at anything that Ichigo is. But I do know one thing. Just because I'm not a fighter, doesn't mean I can't try. I open my eyes. Ururu stopped for a second. I threw my fist. She dodged, but not by much, and slugged me harder than ever. I swear; I was dead after that one. But I was still standing, just skidded for a little while. The group seemed stunned at me. Ururu just stood there.

"The first test is complete." Kisuke said.

"Wait, what?" My eyes turn back to normal.

"The real test was to see if you can take control the spirit hosting."

"How the heck did I do that? I was beaten to a bloody pulp, what's that got to do with it?"

"You remember."

"Huh?"

"Jinta here was ticking you off because I told him to. It's part of the training for soul reapers with Elemental Zanpakutō like you. It's different from regular soul reapers. All they had to do was tap into their spirit a little, which is what you did in record time. But then you had to control the spirit hosting. Which you did as any other average person with the same things happening to them in the same amount of time."

"A little confusing, but since you passed it doesn't matter now does it?" Yoruichi said.

"True." I reply, starting to get it. Kisuke is one opaque teacher, but a good one.

"Very well. Let's prepare for the second test. Tessai." A man steps out from behind the rock, and it looked like his shop attendant. He seemed polite, tall, dark, muscular, glasses, the whole shebang. I blink, unsure on what was going on. Kisuke picks up and points the end of his cane at me. It had a skull surrounded by a black and blue flame on it. He jabbed into my forehead and I was sent backward on my back.

"What the heck was that?" I felt heavy and it was harder to breathe. That's when I saw a chain connected to me, and it led to…

"That's right." Kisuke started. "I separated you're soul from your body. That there is the chain of fate. That keeps you alive." Kisuke nodded to Tessai, which picked up a butcher knife, and swung, cutting the chain. I swallow a lump in my throat. What happens now? Then I fell, and it was one long drop. I hit the ground hard, and saw that my arms were bound behind my back and Tessai was next to me, chanting something I couldn't comprehend. I look up. I was in a hole, at least fifty feet deep. I'm lucky I'm not dead. "Welcome to the second test. Otherwise known as Shattered Shaft. Since the chain of fate linking you to you're body has been severed, the encroachment process will begin at the point of which it was cut. When it reaches the end and the chain is gone, you will become a Hollow."

"And how the heck am I supposed to avoid that?"

"If you don't want to become a Hollow, then you must come back up here a soul reaper."

"That's hard to do, since my hands are tied!" I felt something move as I look at the chain. It looked like there were tiny mouths on it, gnawing at the chain from where it was cut. I got pretty scared, knowing what would happen to me eventually.

"You have approximately seventy-two hours to reach the top of Shattered Shaft, or we will be forced to kill you." He said that so casually it made me sick. But I had other things to worry about right now. Like getting out of here without being killed…I thought for several minutes before another link of the chain was ground to dust with the same method. Then again after a few more. Then I heard Kisuke shout again.

"It looks like I miscalculated," Kisuke said. "You only have about six hours to get out of the pit!" My heart sank. There's no way I can do this…I'm going to die…

"_Who's going to die?" _A voice said; no one I knew. It looked as if time stopped, because nobody was moving. Besides me, of course.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"_You're giving up that easy?"_ The voice said again. I heard footsteps to my right. I turn, finding one strange phenomenon. A girl, maybe of an older age than me? Long, black hair, white skin, and two features that was odd to me, one familiar. She had black feathered wings, almost as big as herself. Also, narrow, purple eyes, like the ones I had when that power took over. _"Even after wanting to be a soul reaper this badly, you're just going to give in on something like this?"_

"Well, what am I supposed to do? My hands are tied, and I have six hours to live!"

"_Maybe you should be looking at this obstacle a little differently…" _She gave me a stern look. _"Follow me." _She walked away, and I followed. And before I knew it, we were in some twisted version of space. Stars, planets, and one large floor, which is what I was standing on along with that girl. I was always interested in astronomy, but this is one strange place to be…

"_Well, like it?" _I nod. _"Hopefully. This is you're world. You created it. It's in you're mind."_

I didn't quite get it, but I went along anyway. _"Now, here's a good test to see if you're worthy enough to be a soul reaper. You must unlock the potential of being a soul reaper by finding it within yourself." _I felt shaking. A lot of shaking, as if it was an earthquake as the floor broke apart into boxes. All of them looked similar, and I fell as the girl simply flew next to me with her wings. I kept falling, too. It was an endless pit.

_In one of these boxes lies a sword. Find it, and hurry, or you will die."_

"What? There's no time! How the hell"-

"_I can't help. Figure it out yourself." _She flies away. Now what? There must be hundreds of thousands of boxes, how can I find one with a sword? No, wait, calm down…Concentrate…All of these ribbons float around me, all white. Now I get it. Which one doesn't belong? Let's see…there! That one's red, unlike the others that are white! I grab it fast, and the others disappear. One box was all that remained. It was opened, and I saw the hilt of a sword inside.

"_Now was that so hard?" _The girl mocked. _"Now, pull it out. And make it snappy, you're on the verge of death." _I reach for the hilt, gripping it after a few seconds. Some of the stars and planets started blowing to pieces. _"Come on! Pull!" _I pull, hard, feeling a strange sensation come over me as light comes from the box, and everything goes white.

*~*~*~*~*

I see myself out of the pit, but something was covering half of my face. I pull it off, and look at it. It was a white mask, with purple and black markings on it. I have no idea where it came from. I decide to keep it, and then put it down, noticing I was in some black robe, with sandals and white socks, along with a sword tied to my right side, hilt facing outward. It was the same sword I pulled out of that box.

"Nice outfit, I have to admit." I say to myself. Something grabs my attention from behind, and I whip around. Rukia, Ichigo, Kisuke, and his employees were behind me.

"Lesson two cleared." Kisuke said, and smiles. "And in record time. I'm impressed."

"You did well, Yoru." Ichigo said. I figured he would try to keep the tough guy act.

"Congratulations on becoming a soul reaper!" Rukia comments.

"Thanks…Wait a minute, shouldn't you two be at school?" I ask. How much time passed?

"What are you talking about, it's already after three o'clock!" Kisuke replied. Answered the question. Several hours. "Speaking of which, Tessai, time to get him back in his body."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Don't forget you're still in soul form, Yoru. You're soul is the soul reaper, not you're body. Why do you think we can hide so well?"

"Then, where is my"-

"Catch!" Tessai hurled me at, well, me, and I collided with myself and was on the ground. "What the heck was that for?" I look at myself, seeing I'm in my body again. "How did that happen?"

"All you have to do to reenter yourself is simply combine with it. Nothing difficult." Kisuke said. "Now come upstairs and I'll talk about some of the products soul reapers use." He walked towards the ladder that led to ground level. I follow, along with the rest of the group.

What a fun day it turned out to be for me!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Cousins' Plea**_

A/N: Wow, off to a good start so far! Thanks to all the reviewers for their tips and comments! Well, let's get to business, shall we?

I get back upstairs, tired from the long walk, and follow Kisuke to the back storage room of the shop, with all the merchandise. It was small, and pretty dark, but we could still see. He reached into a box in the corner and pulled out what looked like a cell phone. He tossed it to me, and I held it in my right hand. "Contract or top-up?" I ask, as a joke.

"Very funny. That there is a communication device for people at the Soul Society. It will issue where a Hollow has been spotted. It's simple to read, not coded or anything. It almost comes in the form of a text message."

"As you can see, I have one as well." Rukia says, pulling her own out of her pocket. It looked just like mine.

"I'll make a few calls to the Soul Society to get it authorized. And you need to give it a small amount of your blood to turn it on and recognize you."

"So every time I turn it on, I have to give it blood?"

"It stays on; there isn't a battery or anything. It's a one-time thing."

"So how do I do it?" Rukia sticks the end of the phone in my arm, and it felt like a shot. I don't like needles, and I almost jumped away. But it was over in a few seconds, and she handed it back to me. I look at the screen: it had my name, age, birth date, even blood type. "That was easy."

"Shouldn't I get one of those?" Ichigo asks.

"No, you don't need one." Kisuke answers.

"Then how come he gets one?"

"I think it may be because of you and Rukia being in the same grade and class. Isn't that right?" I attempt.

"You think fast, kid. I like you." Kisuke smiled.

"Oh, so he has one just in case we're some place else and he can receive different orders."

"Exactly." Rukia's phone and mine started beeping. It said on the screen that a Hollow appeared, somewhere nearby. Then it showed a map with a blip blinking on it.

"Cool…" I remark. My first job!

"Hold still kid." He jabbed me with his cane again, and I felt a surge in power, and excitement. "Now you, Ichigo." He jabs him with the cane too. We're both in similar outfits, but his sword was MASSIVE. It was as big as me, blade alone. I couldn't help but admire it. "Get going, you two." We rush out of the shop, and I clutch the hilt of my blade. I never wielded a sword before, but it looks like I'll learn fast.

_**Of course you will. **_Something said, and I stop and whip around. _**Um, down here. **_Again it talked, and I look at my sword. _**That's right, im talking to you. **_ I almost jump. My sword was talking?

"What the heck did you stop for? Let's go!" Ichigo continued towards the Hollow's location like he couldn't hear that my Zanpakutō was speaking to me.

_**That's because he can't. Get moving, I'll explain later. **_I did what it said and caught up with Rukia and Ichigo.

"What are you, hearing things?" Ichigo said, turning and practically glaring at me for stopping.

"I guess…I thought I heard somebody say something, but couldn't see anyone." I replied. That's when I looked up and I noticed the sky looked different: dark, but it was only four o'clock. It almost looks like the colors inverted.

_**That's what happens when a Hollow is present. The sky changes color. It's one of the first warning signs. **_ My sword said again. _**By the way, I have a name: it's… **_Nothing.

_Speak up, I can't hear you. _I thought, thinking it would hear me. _**That's what I thought. You can't hear my name yet. Well, you will in time. But first we have to kill that Hollow.**_

_Very well. _I dart off into the city.

*~*~*~*~*

We caught up with the Hollow in a few minutes. And it looked a LOT bigger than I thought it would. It's taller than Ichigo, had four arms, purple, slimy skin. And then a white mask with markings on it. It looked like it fused with his face, because it had a mouth on it. Sounds like fun.

"Yoru, if you'd rather skip out on this one, now's the time." Rukia said, turning to me.

"Why would I want to back out now? If I didn't want to fight, I would have stayed behind from the get-go, now wouldn't I?" I reply, drawing my blade. It was longer than I thought it was. It looked like a knights scabbard, almost. It came to a point at the end, but the rest was parallel to the hilt. It then came to a sudden angle and then to the point. It was lighter than I thought it would be too, like it was hollow. But I felt something sloshing around on the inside…

_**Oil. **_The voice said again. _**That sloshing feeling is oil bottled up within your blade…me.**_

_Why have oil inside a sword?_

_**That you'll find out in time.**_

_Whatever. _

"Very well, if you're sure. But Ichigo and I will assist you. Ichigo will be your partner in the fight, and ill coach you from the sidelines, since its your first time wielding a blade like this."

"I wielded knives before, when I had to, so I have some sort of idea on how to wield it."

"Well, some is better than none. Let's go!" We jump off the nearby building and land on our feet. Ichigo was behind the Hollow, I in front.

"_Well, what's this? A soul reaper, and a kid. How…delicious…"_ I could tell when he said 'kid' he was talking to me. It almost pissed me off. I drew my blade, as did Ichigo, and we both got into our fighting stance.

"Not a bad stance, Yoru, just keep your balance!" Rukia said. Well, she kept her word on the coaching part at least.

"_Are you honestly going to fight me, little brat? That blade couldn't cut through butter in your hands!" _He was REALLY getting on my nerves. Can we kill him yet?

"Don't let him antagonize you! He's trying to psyche you out!" Rukia shouts; and that got me calm again. I can't believe I fell for that.

"_Amateur, you have no idea what you're up against here do you? Well I can tell you now; it's not good…for your life."_

"Shut it, freak. You don't even know who I am, now do you?" I respond, still keeping calm. He grunts, smirking at me. "Remember this name, for it will be the last one you ever hear…Yoru Kyuuseishu Kurosaki. And I will sever your head."

"_If you wanted to do that, you should have done it when you had the drop on me."_

"Where's the honor in attacking an opponent from the back without his awareness?"

"_Admirable, but stupid. I see that in many soul reapers."_

"Can we get this over with? You two are starting to get me bored!" Ichigo shouts. The demon turns to look at him, and I take the chance. I raise my blade, charge as silent as possible, leap, go for a vertical cut…blocked. He must have caught a glimmer off of my sword in the corner of his eye or something, the timing was perfect.

"_Not bad, but a little too predictable. What happened to there being no honor in attacking an enemy from behind?"_

"You were aware of me. And one of the basic rules of combat: don't turn you're head on your opponent." I reply, leaping back and taking my stance again.

"A good opportunity, but like it said, too predictable." Rukia said to me. "Try doing something a little more original."

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know, use you're imagination!"

I usually have a wild imagination, but right now, I'm one LONG blank. I have no idea on what I can do here…

"_Another rule of combat: don't let your guard down!" _A blow to the face. I HAD to try and think of something…Dumbass. I'm sent flying into a skyscraper. I can feel blood on my eyelids as its slowly running down.

"Keep your guard up! You can't just go off daydreaming in the middle of a battle! It's suicide!" Rukia shouts again. A little late, isn't it? Ichigo's got its attention. Even he's having trouble. Hold on…what is this? Time stopped again…why? I hear footsteps, just like before. And I see that same girl with the wings.

"_**Well, this is a tight spot you got into, isn't it?" **_She said again.

"Why, does it look like I'm on the verge of death?"

"_**Close enough. That punch reopened you're wound from that fight at school. That'll give you a headache for a LONG time my friend."**_

We suddenly end up back in that one world. It's completely repaired, though, looks like it did at the beginning of that time I had to become a soul reaper…or die. Heck, I was even standing in the same spot.

"_**I brought you here for a special reason: for you to learn my name."**_

"Can't you just tell me you're name?"

"_**You can't hear it: I tried earlier, remember?" **_That is when I recognized her voice…it was the same one that came from my sword!

"So…how is it possible for me to know you're name if I can't hear it?"

"_**Simple really…just jump."**_

"Come again?" Some force threw me off the edge of the platform. I was falling through space…and I did the logical thing for humans would do in a big fall: scream. This isn't good. That girl comes soaring down next to me.

"_**Come on, what's with the screaming for god sakes? You're giving me a headache!"**_

"Easy for you to say, all you have to do is fly back up!"

"_**And I will give you one simple instruction on how you can live."**_

"Spill it, then!"

"_**Put all your trust and faith in me."**_

"Meaning..?"

"_**Figure it out."**_

"Well, you're a big help!" She disappears. What did she mean? I'm confused… I shut my eyes…take a deep breath…I'll be okay…nothing to worry about. She'll show me what she meant in time. I hit something hard. Like I wasn't already in pain… I stand up, and find myself…back on the platform? What did I do, go in an oversize circle and hit the ground again?

"_**Well, that was faster than I thought it would be." **_ I turn around, and there she was again. With an awkward smile on her face…

"And what exactly did I do?"

"_**Exactly what I wanted you to do. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" **_

"Huh?" I hear echoing…three words… shikkoku no kaen…what does it mean..? Wait, could it be..?

"_**Yes. That is my name." **_She said. _**"But, you can call me Angel. Well, you have a fight to get to. So, call my name already!"**_

*~*~*~*~*

"Shikkoku no Kaen!!" I shout. I'm back at the fight with the Hollow, feeling immense power flowing through me. I'm holding my sword: it's longer and slightly heavier. But what was really cool was a black blaze surrounding it. It felt awesome. I can take on the world…but I won't; I got other plans…

"_So, you released you're sword into its second form…and it's an Elemental Zanpakutō…how entertaining." _The monster said, turning to me. Ichigo was on the ground, blood on his face, and Rukia was staring at my sword. I can see why.

"Now…this farce is at its end…my blade will deliver the final blow."

"_If you can get anywhere near me, that is." _

"Who said I had to do that?" I swing my blade vertically. It looked like nothing happened for a second, and my idea was incorrect, but then a black wave of fire flew from it, in a perfect curve, and sliced straight through one of the Hollows' arms, sending it flying.

"Whoa…" I hear Rukia mutter, barely. This blade…

"_I'll kill you, little brat!"_ The monster lunged at me, with its three remaining arms. I drew my sword back, get ready to thrust. The blaze intensifies. It's close now… I can feel it breathing heavily.

"Thrust!" I shout, jabbing my sword forward, releasing a stream of fire at a sharp point. I burrowed through the mongrel's head with ease. Blood flew in multiple directions. The monster coughed, then…disappears in a cloud of smoke. It looked strange…like it was part solid. The sky returns to normal, and the fire on my blade subsides, by my will, that is. Ichigo stood up, gripping his Zanpakutō's hilt. Rukia runs over to me.

"That was impressive. You mastered the first stage of release of you're Zanpakutō already…it's incredible how fast you're progressing!" She comments.

"Thanks."

"For you're first fight, you can wield a sword pretty well."

"Well, I guess I watch enough TV with sword fights in it then. I learned a lot about combat with it." I laugh. Ichigo made his way over here. "So, what now? Back to the shop?"

"We might want to go home. It's getting late. Dad's probably going to ask questions." Ichigo suggests.

"Sounds good. But we should probably get our bodies back first."

"Right, I almost forgot that…" Ichigo chuckles. And we head back.

"Wait until Kisuke hears about this…" I say to myself, as we walk.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Cousins Plea**_

A/N: Interesting now, isn't it? Looks like I'm doing my job right. Now, who's in for more? Special thanks to my reviewers!

I wake up at about six in the morning and realize it was Saturday, so I don't have school. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decide to leave a note for Ichigo and Rukia, telling them that I went to the Urahara Shop. I can't help but remember last night, when I released the Shikoku No Kaen. The power I felt was tremendous…I could actually do what I wanted to my whole life now; protect those important to me. I'll have to thank Rukia, for she gave me this new life. But I do have to admit…

I have a slight crush on her.

I arrive in about fifteen minutes, taking a different route. I open the door to clapping. Kisuke knew I was coming. He's got one strange mind, but a sharp one.

"Bravo." He said, as he stopped clapping. "You not only defeated your first Hollow, but you succeeded in releasing your swords Shikai form. I'm impressed."

"If by Shikai form you mean learning its name, you heard right." I reply. Either he saw, or news travels quickly.

"That was also a pretty big Hollow you took down too. You sure you haven't wielded a sword before, because you seem almost built for it."

"The closest thing I had to a sword before was a pocket knife."

"Then you're going to need experience. But for now, I want to give you something…" He tossed me something that looked like a candy dispenser. "That there is a Gykongun, a special pill that you can swallow to separate your soul from your body, in other words becoming a soul reaper without the help of me or Rukia."

"That'll come in handy."

"Of course it will. So keep that on you and use it when you get into trouble. When you run out, I'll give you a refill."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Rukia's a good teacher, isn't she?"

I almost think he knew about 'it' for a second.

"And you have a thing for her, don't you? Don't try to hide it, I can tell by that look on your face."

He is psychic!

"No I'm not."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

I heard something outside, so I turn to look. Some guy with blue hair, glasses, white skin, and a white and blue outfit on was standing outside the door, knocking. I open it.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the Urahara Shop is located?"

"This is the Urahara Shop." I reply politely.

"Oh really? I heard it was a good place to come if I was looking for soul reapers…"

"What did you just say?"

"And by that item in you're hand, I assume you are one." He takes my hand and drags me on the streets. I struggle to get free. What the heck was going on with this guy? And how the hell did he know I was a soul reaper just because I was holding this container? I finally get free of his grasp and stand up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask.

"I'm looking for a challenge, and I need a couple soul reapers for it. I just have to find one more before we can begin."

"What kind of challenge are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you when it's time."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I guess I couldn't refuse. Besides, it might be good training. The sun was up, so it had to be at least eight-thirty. We keep walking through the streets until we find Chad on a street corner.

"Hey Chad." I say.

"Oh, Yoru. I seem you met Uryū."

"You two know each other?" Uryū asked.

"Yeah, he's Ichigo's cousin. He just moved here about four days ago."

"Oh really? Like it at school?"

"The first day went rough, ended up getting iron knuckles to the forehead because of my unusual eye color."

"Really? I didn't even notice until just now."

"Honestly? What are you, blind?"

"Looks like I came at a good time. Yoru, give me more of a heads up that you're heading out. Try and tell me earlier, I got in major trouble with dad when you left so early in the morning." Ichigo said, coming around the bend.

"It wasn't early, it was six-thirty."

"Early riser, eh?" Uryū asked.

"Couldn't sleep." I reply.

"I see." He picked his glasses up a little with his finger.

"Well, I better get going. Have to run some errands. See you guys around." Chad leaves.

"Now that I got both of you here, let's discuss the challenge."

"Challenge?" Ichigo asks, and he looks at me like I planned this. I shake my head in denial of his thoughts, then he looks back at Uryū. He had some round, shiny, small, coin-like thing in between his finger and thumb.

"This is bait for Hollows. Even a piece this small can horde many Hollows to this area. Whoever kills the most wins. You two will be on a team, and I will go solo, to make it fair."

"What are you, crazy?! You'll put everyone in the city at risk of getting killed, dumb fuck!" I shout. I had no idea what was going through this nut's head, but I'm not going to let hi endanger my neighbors. Not on my watch. And I was also getting mad at him for taunting me like that: I'm not weak anymore!

"Don't worry, I'll kill every single one of them before anyone is harmed. If you can help, go for it, but I don't need it." He said. I was getting really pissed off. I can tell Ichigo was agitated just as much as I was.

"You think I'm going to accept a challenge like that? If you want to see who really is better then fight me one on one!"

"I agree with Ichigo, don't endanger anyone else!"

"Then there would be no enjoyment in it."

"You've gone mad!"

The object shattered within his grasp. I could hear Hollows screaming. My Soul Pager (the cell phone, Rukia told me what it was called before I went to bed last night) was beeping like crazy: Hollows everywhere in seconds. I reach for the Gykongun and take the first pill of the jar. It felt weird at first, going down my throat. A bubbling sensation, then I felt power. I was separated from my body, and it walked away. Rukia told me Gykongun replaces your soul with a fake one that mimics you completely so you can fight Hollows and nobody will suspect you. Nice. I, well, my body, hands one to Ichigo. He takes it and the same happens to him.

"You might want to get going, if you want to beat me." He made this glowing bow in the palm of his hand. Must have been spirit energy. I look at Ichigo and he nodded. We were splitting up. I went left, he went right. I ran to track down these monsters before they kill anyone…and I hope Rukia will be okay too. With no powers and us being elsewhere, there's no telling if she's safe.

*~*~*~*~*

About ten minutes passed. I released my Zanpakutō, of course, and killed about seven Hollows already. I took a good route, I run into one every turn and get the drop on it. I slice, and just as last night, a perfect curve from where I made the cut, in black fire, into the Hollows' flesh. I could also make streams of flames by thrusting my sword; to hit multiple Hollow's in a line with ease. It was actually kind of fun. I continue running around, finding Hollows and cutting them down. I go to cut through another one when a blue light flies through the sky and into its head as it disintegrated in that anti-matter gas. I turn to look in the direction it came from, and see none other than Uryū. Figures, I was about to hit fifteen. I continue on anyway, looking around multiple alleys and highways, finding a few here and a bunch there. I eventually grow tired and stop to rest for a few seconds, catch my breath before moving on. I notice a disturbance in spiritual pressure nearby, but it didn't feel like a soul reaper. It was something else. I go in the direction in the upset of the air and find one shock that I cannot forget for my lifetime.

Chad was actually fighting a Hollow, and I noticed Ichigo's sister, Karin, on the ground. But the strange vibe was Chad's doing. His arm was different…transformed. It was black, with a red stripe going down the middle, and it had two rectangular points above the shoulder. A ball of spirit energy was focused at his fist. He threw a punch at the monster, and it blew like a cannon. It was a beam-like shot that came from his fist, sending the Hollow flying. It hit the ground again, and it had a crack going through the center of its mask. I take the chance to get another point for me and Ichigo. I slice with my sword, sending another wave of the black blaze into the Hollow's skull, and it was gone the same as the rest. I jump down to see Chad.

"Nice arm." I comment. It was pretty cool, that he could help fight Hollows.

"Yoru? Is that you?" Chad asked, not believing that it was me. Maybe it was the outfit…or the sword…or both. Who knows?

"Who the hell did you think it was?"

"When did you get a sword like that?"

"Yesterday. Why?"

"Yoru…" Karin said, in the distance. She sounded weak, so I rush over to her.

"What is it?"

"What the hell happened to you? Where'd you get that robe and those fighting skills?"

"And when could you see these monsters?"

"A few minutes ago is when I could see them fully. Before I could only see them faintly."

"Now you wished you never saw them, right? Well don't worry; I'm doing my best to kill these things. Chad's helping too. Right?" I turn to him. He only nods. "Oh, do NOT tell anyone about me. Or Chad, we'll get in trouble if you do. Oh, Ichigo's the same as me. He even has the same outfit!" Her eyes shoot open in shock. "You tell a soul, you'll be in hot water by me and him both. But I doubt that'll happen." I hold up my pinky. "It's a secret. Don't tell anyone I told you, not even Ichigo."

"Right." She takes my pinky with hers. I stand again. "Think you can get some place safe?" She nods. "Chad, go with her. Protect her, hear me?"

"I will. Get going."

"Later!" I run to find more Hollows. I wonder how Ichigo's doing…

*~*~*~*~*

Another ten minutes go by, and I kill about twenty-eight. This Elemental Zanpakutō is really coming in handy for long range attacks. Ichigo probably can't pull off what I can at the moment, so he's probably struggling. Although he's got more experience than me, so I could bet everything I had that he had more than I did. I slice another Hollow in half and continue through a small area of trees until I get to an opening. I hear someone call my name.

"Yoru!" It was Rukia, to my left. I take my blade back to its original form and put it away for the moment. I turn to see Rukia running over here. "I'm glad I found you. There's Hollows everywhere!"

"I know, I got about thirty already."

"Not bad for an amateur. Actually, it's impressive for a soul reaper that only had one fight. You're growing rate is going way off the charts, it's almost scary."

"Well then, I guess I can be a legend to tell the young soul reapers of the future." I break out a huge grin. I have grown fast, haven't I?

"That probably already happened."

"Huh?"

"Soul reapers usually watch over the new ones from this world and chart their progress."

"Well that's a piece of info I'd like sooner than later. But it's not like you had a lot of time to tell me in the first place." I feel something bad on the wind. I turn around, and look at the sky. A huge rift was tearing open. I could see a Hollow as tall as a skyscraper looking down on the city.

"No way…a Menos Grande…" Rukia said, and she seemed scared. I give a low whistle.

"That things pretty big…" I draw my sword again.

"And an even bigger problem…"

"No problem, I can kill it easy. It looks bigger, but a Hollow is a Hollow."

"No! You can't take it alone!"

"I can't? What's stopping me?"

"My logic! This is a high, ranked Hollow, unlike the ones you were fighting. They have abilities beyond many soul reapers!"

"Can I at least try?" I noticed it turned it's head towards us. It opened it's mouth and a black-red blast of energy shot towards us. I step in front of Rukia and attempt to block it with everything I had, for her sake. It collides with my blade, and it was excruciating right at the start: I was lucky I didn't fly away. It just kept pounding, but I couldn't give or Rukia would…

It finally ends. My sword was beat red and steaming; I'm surprised it didn't melt under that pressure. I'm a lucky guy to have this thing at my side. That's when I noticed I was bleeding. A huge gash was right through my lower gut…

"I guess I couldn't block all of it, but at least I stopped some…" I start puking blood and go down on my knees. I'm lightheaded and uncoordinated. I can't fight in this condition…

Rukia knows what she's talking about. She's at my side now, and I couldn't tell what she was feeling, because my eyes closed from the lightheadedness. I could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure though, and he was fighting it too. I could sense that he was guarding against that technique that just owned me completely, and he was fine, so far. I can't just stand here and do nothing: he's risking his life, I should too, for the city's sake! I stand, open my eyes, almost fall over. "Flare…Shikoku No Kaen!" I hit it against a nearby rock and it bursts ito its black inferno. I draw back the blade, take careful aim… "Thrust!" I released all of my power in that one shot. It was enormous compared to the others I tried. I could feel it going at an incredible velocity. I have no choice but to stop when I run out of energy and collapse again, and this time I was down for the count…I hope I made my mark.

*~*~*~*~*

I wake up and see this one red headed girl standing over me. She seemed to be the same age as Ichigo. I look around: Chad, Ichigo, and Rukia was standing around me. Along with that psychopath that started this mess in the first place. Then I remember what I did earlier and sit up lightning fast.

"Did I get it? What happened?" I ask, shaking from nervousness. I could be dead along with the rest of them.

"Well you're alive, so that's good. If It wasn't for Orihime here, you'd be dead." Chad said. He knew this girl? I check my wound. It was gone, completely. She must have healing powers.

"Answer the question please!"

"You made one hell of a shot back there. It was huge, radius of at least six yards, temperatures off the charts." Uryū commented.

"I know, I felt it right next to me when I did it. Now answer the question before I go crazy!"

"You hit it in between the eyes." Ichigo said. Finally…wait…

"What? I actually hit the thing?! I was so shaky I couldn't stand up at first."

"Well it's gone now. What do you think happened?"

"I thought you handled it."

"Well, I helped; you got the finishing blow though. It almost got away when I took my shot, but you finished it with yours."

"Heh…Thirty-one…" I lie back down and relax. It was over.

"Huh? What?" Ichigo asks.

"Thirty-one Hollows." I repeat myself.

"What?! I only got about twenty-seven!"

"And he beat me by himself, by one…lucky kid." Uryū said. I couldn't believe it. I MUST be dreaming…

"Thirty normal Hollows and a Menos Grande…all in less than an hour. You are not any amateur, Yoru." Rukia compliments. I'll never forget those words. "And, you actually survived that blast…do you even know the amount of force that had? It almost cut you in half with you blocking it, if not you would have been turned to dust."

"Nice. I'm going to sleep." I shut my eyes, not caring that I need to go home. I hear these last words before I tune everything out:

"I'm proud, Yoru. Good going."

Thanks, Ichigo. Although I know you're jealous.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Cousin's Plea**_

A/N: Astounding power, right? I know. And special thanks to **Snowflakes01274 and** **Sweet Nightmares Good Byes **for sticking with the story and reviewing to every chapter. Stick around, will you? Also, I'm not sure if I'm spelling Tatsuki right, so tell me if I'm wrong.

I wake up in my bed the next morning. Ichigo must have carried me home after putting me back in my body. No wonder I felt a thud when I was sleeping…Anyway, I have school today. I get up, get dressed, and make my way down to breakfast. Ichigo and the others were already up, as I assumed.

"Good morning Yoru!" Yuzu said. She was in her usual cheerful mood.

"Morning." I grab some toast and start to eat.

"How well did you sleep?" Ichigo asks. I figured he would.

"Rather well. And yourself?"

"Same here. Got pretty tired. Worked out most of the night." He was talking about last night, and he's trying to remind me about it. But I don't know why…

"Well, you two better get off to school. I'll see you later." Yuzu said.

"Sure will. Have a good day." I head out the door with Ichigo. He shuts it behind me.

"You okay?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I reply. What was he talking about?

"You drained all of your spirit energy in that last strike of yours yesterday. I'm surprised you're awake." Rukia came out from the window already. "Most soul reapers don't wake up for days after something like that."

"Well I can't believe it either, if you want to be honest."

"I think it would be best if you rested today. You're still weak at spirit energy, so I don't want you fighting any Hollow's in your condition."

"You sure? I feel fine."

"You should have a lot of make-up work to do anyway."

"Actually, I looked at the schedule online. We watched a lot of movies for both the days I missed."

"Well then you can wander around town or something. But you can't fight Hollows today. Alright?"

"Alright." And we head to school.

*~*~*~*~*

Inside the school building now. Brings back memories I don't want, but some I do. Like when Rukia jumped to my rescue against that senior. That showed me what it meant to stand up for something. I thought I got it, but I didn't until then. Ichigo brings me out of my trance by talking.

"Oh, meet me here when its time for lunch. We're going to hang out on the roof for now on."

"Sounds good. Later."

*~*~*~*~*

At lunch on the roof. Having a decent time here. Leaning against the wire fence along the edge of the building, staring at the clouds, eating my lunch. I keep trying to take my mind to something new, but I can't help but think about what Rukia has done for me. She saved my life, and made it better in two days. I won't forget what she did…ever.

"Hello? In there?" Ichigo said, snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Oh, sorry. Guessed I zoned out for a second."

"Strange, you've been zoning out all day, so I've heard around. Is something on you're mind you want to talk about?"

"No, not really." I try to hide it. By the look on his face, he knows it too.

"Well, if you ever do, I'll listen." He walks away. I throw my lunch away and continue to look at the clouds.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I get home before Ichigo because he had to go fight some Hollow or something. I go up and drop off my school stuff in my room. I had no homework to do, so I decide to go for a walk around town. And as soon as I walk out the door I run into Karin.

"Hey, Yoru!" She says. "Where you heading off to?"

"Just going for a walk."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He went to run some errands or something. Why?"

"Because he should be home by now, and I was wondering where he went."

"Well I have no clue what he's up to right now. He could be at the bank, or maybe some other place with a few friends. Who knows?" I walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" She catches up to me and walks at my side. "How did you become a soul reaper?"

"Brutal training and agony to unlock my potential hidden within me that took a whole day in a pit."

"Cool! Let's get started!"

"What did you say?!" I couldn't believe it, did she actually want to be a soul reaper?

"Well I want to be like you and Ichigo! Come on, let's get going!"

"I can't allow that."

"W-Why not?"

"It's too risky. I can't let you become a soul reaper. And not everybody has the potential. You're not capable of being a soul reaper. I'm sorry, but I can't let you get hurt. Ichigo would hate himself." I can tell she's upset. "Hey, cheer up." I place my hand on her shoulder. "Just because you can't be a soul reaper doesn't mean you're not capable of something else. Look at Chad, he isn't a soul reaper, and his arm was wicked!"

"That's true…"

"So don't think you can't do anything. You're doing something right now, keeping that secret."

"You're right. I'm going to head back now. Be home for dinner, or Dad will probably try to pick a fight with you"-

"Like he does with Ichigo, I know."

"Remember, seven o'clock."

"I will." We head separate ways.

*~*~*~*~*

I walk around for about fifteen minutes and eventually end up sitting under a tree. I have a lot to think about. Rukia's acting different; she wasn't at lunch today. Maybe she sat with some new friends or something. But I keep having this feeling that something's up. I wish I knew what was wrong... I take out a small box from my pocket, flip it open and it reveals a glimmering silver ring, with a ruby inside it. You see, this ring was given to me when I was younger, when my mom died. It was given to me in her will. And my dad gave me another one, but I leave that hidden. Why? It has a special meaning to me. My dad said this to me when he gave it to me, the day before he died, only two weeks ago:

"_My son, a heart of gold means nothing when it is encased in a body of stone. You have the heart of gold already, but when you become miserable or frustrated, remember these words and try to shake it off. This ring will help you remember. Don't lose it."_

I didn't tell Ichigo yet because I didn't want him to worry about me. If he found out, he'd watch me around the clock, making sure I didn't do something stupid. Sometimes he's overdramatic about things. Anyway, my dad's ring was gold with an amethyst inside, and both had a message engraved inside the ring. My mom's said _For where there are ashes, there was a fire. Where there's a fire, there's a will. _My dad's said _Enshrouded in darkness is the light forever burning. _I had NO clue what that one meant. I put the ring back in its box and then put the box in my pocket. I stare at the sky and wonder what the messages mean when I hear someone call my name.

"Hey, aren't you Ichigo's cousin?" I turn. It was some girl with black hair and white skin. She seemed to know Ichigo, too. "My name's Tatsuki. And if I'm right, you're Yoru. Correct?"

"Yeah, and I take it you're a classmate of Ichigo?"

"Sure am! Although I'm smarter than he is." She sat down beside me.

"He scored 23rd in the class ranking. What did you get?"

"Okay, maybe he gets better grades…" She giggled. "What were you looking at a second ago?"

I pull out the box and flip it open. "It's a ring my mom entitled me in her will. I hardly ever wear it; usually don't take it out of the house."

"It sure is pretty. Must be worth a fortune."

"Priceless to me. She passed away when I was only seven. I only wear this ring when I'm in a tight spot and I think she's at my side when I wear it."

"She must have been one hell of a mom!"

"She was. My dad knew that more than anyone. Although he's reunited with her now…"

"I'm sorry…I take it that's why you moved in with Ichigo?"

"Sure is. Although my dad died just about a week ago. He gave me a ring too, but I keep that one locked in a safe almost all the time."

"Why do you do that?"

"Because my dad's last words to me were about this ring, and how he didn't want me losing it."

"You seem to be taking his death pretty well, if it wasn't that long ago."

"That's the problem." She gave me a look, which asked me what I meant. "Whenever a death occurs, I just tend to brush it off, not feel anything. It's impractical for that, but it's inhuman when I didn't shed a tear for either funeral."

"Bottling up emotion isn't healthy. It'll eventually drive you crazy."

"It's not that I choose not to cry; it's more that I really can't cry. I didn't ever cry except for when I was a baby, is what my dad told me. Even when I got beaten up, and one time when I broke my leg after getting hit by a semi, not one tear came from my eyes."

"Don't go thinking that you're some sort of freak. Just because you can't cry doesn't mean you're not human. You could have something wrong with your tear ducts or something. Things like that are possible."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Well, I got to get going. I'm probably late for dinner. I'll see you at school." She stands.

"Probably in class."

"You're not in my class…or even my grade! What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's almost obvious. I skipped a grade after getting a hundred percent on each of my classes for the quarter."

"Huh?! You're kidding me! How smart are you?"

"Very, obviously. I think I'm in you're class." I pull out my new schedule, with my room number in which I stay in for the whole day on the top. "This is it, right?" She takes it from my hand, reads it, then hands it to me.

"Sure is. Ichigo must be jealous."

"I haven't told him yet, or he'd be jealous for multiple reasons." I laugh. "Well, better get home. I'll see you tomorrow." I take off in a sprint. I'm probably going to be hassled at school for TWO reasons now…What a pain.

*~*~*~*~*

I get home and see that nobody else is here at the moment, so I decide to take a quick nap, since I had nothing better to do. I get up to Ichigo's room when I hear a crash of some kind. I go into his room to see what was up, and I see a lamp was knocked over. I pick it up and put it back where it belonged, and I was lucky it wasn't broken. But what could have knocked it over? I turn around and take a step forward, hearing some squeaking noise as I walk. I look at my foot, and see a plush lion under my heel. I take my foot off of it and pick it up. When did Ichigo get this? I felt it squirm a bit and get scared and throw it at a wall. It screeched from the jolt…wait, it SPOKE?

"What the hell was that for?" It said, and then covered its mouth fast.

"What are you?" I ask. I'm talking to a freaking stuffed lion. Now I'm positive I went crazy.

"Meep meep, I'm a robot…" It said, slowly walking away. I pick it up again.

"So, a Gykongun shoved inside a stuffed animal can make it come to life… Interesting."

"Crap…I've been spotted…"

"No shit. Now spill. What the heck are you doing here?"

"My name's Kon and I'm a Mod-Soul. Ichigo keeps me around because he has to swallow the Gykongun I have in my stomach to become a soul reaper when Rukia isn't around…which is what is happening now…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look on the desk." I did as Kon told me, and find a note. I open it up and read it. Damn, he was right: Rukia ran off. Crap! Forget what she said, I got to find her!

"Thanks for the help." I say.

"Finally I get a thank you!" I swallow the Gykongun and my body falls to the floor. I take it to my bed and make it look like I'm sleeping. Which is exactly what it did. I know this too much. I jump out the window and go to track her down. Why is she running?

*~*~*~*~*

I'm almost out of town already. I'm tracking her spirit ribbon (Ichigo showed me how earlier) to track her down. It's dark out already. I'm on a section of road, and I finally catch up. Rukia was running from someone, I guess. There's two men, one with red hair, another with black. They were both soul reapers, for they had the same robe as me. One had a white colored sash-type thing on too. I figured he was a captain or something. High rank, I could tell he meant business. Uryū was on the ground, bleeding. Apparently got in a fight with them, and lost. Ichigo was here too. He must have taken a short cut. His Zanpakutō was drawn too. He was going to fight, I'm sure of it. I pull out my sword and prepare for a sneak attack. "Flare….Shikoku No Kaen!" I scrape the edge of my sword against a nearby rock and it ignites in its usual black flame. I charge my spirit energy for an attack. Ichigo was on the ground, bleeding from a wound in his arm. The guy with the red hair raises his blade.

"Just admit it," he said. "You have lost to Renji Abarai and will die where you stand!" I feel my eyes shift, but it was somewhat different from the times before. Why is this happening? I should have control over this already, that's partly what my training was for! But it seems like I still don't have a grip on it…I go to strike the guy with the red hair and protect Ichigo, but he already was protecting himself and his spiritual pressure was increasing quickly. I turn a little to the right, and go for the captain. I take careful aim, making sure I can't miss. A few more seconds…Thrust. The flames go forth in a uniform line towards where I aimed. I was sure it was a headshot, but he wasn't there. He was by Ichigo. How? He moved so fast, how is it possible?

"You, over there, in the trees. Show yourself!" The captain shouted. I do not respond, but aim again, and then figured I would hit Ichigo from this position, so I make my entrance more…dramatic. I thrust at the concrete of the street and flit behind it. I can move just as fast as that captain. I never tried it before, but it was kind of fun. The flames fade away. I look at the captains' face. Seemed like he was at least twenty five, but might be older. I point my sword towards him.

"You are looking at none other than Yoru Kyuuseishu Kurosaki." I say.

"You fool! You can't fight in your condition!" Rukia said.

"I'm fine, trust me."

"You're no match for them! Run before you get killed!"

"No chance, so shut up and watch." I retort. She worries too much.

"Pathetic kid. You honestly think you're a match for me? I can tell you're already weakened significantly. Most of you're spirit energy was drained previously."

"That's…Yoru Kurosaki? He took down a Menos Grande with the help of Ichigo Kurosaki! He killed a high rank Hollow with hardly any help and blocked a Doom Blast with his blade! I thought it was just a rumor…" Renji, I believe his name was, commented.

"Well, I didn't block that entire strange beam, I got hit with about half of it, but I managed to live. Barely, anyway." I reply. However he knew was beyond me.

"So it is true. You're a legend back at the Seretei, the place we live. Everyone's talk is about that battle yesterday."

"Obviously, if you already know about me."

"Very well. I accept your challenge." He drew his sword. But something strange was happening…Everything was moving slow. Was it because of my eyes? Well, they'll help, anyway. I turn to look at Rukia. She seemed upset that I was here, fighting. I turn back to my opponent, and he made his was close to me already. I jump over him, landing beside Ichigo. He was now by Rukia. And by the look on his face he couldn't tell what just happened. I draw my sword and slash, making a wave of fire, going towards him. It moved just as slow as everything else. I slash again, and the same thing happens. I decide to take this to my advantage and slash multiple times in different directions. This should be fun to watch. I feel something cold on my back, ripping through with ease. I turn, and see Renji made a move, sliced my back open, and blood…mine…was everywhere. I kick his sword out of his hands and then slice his chest open, and kick him away. It's getting cold... I thrust at the captain again. Everything else missed, and then he dodges this one. He can move fast. I felt everything slowly speeding up. I jump again, but not as far as before. He cuts me across the check. I fall to the floor, and everything looked normal again. My eyes must have changed back, too. For they burned less.

"I do have to admit, for an amateur, you have one good Flash Step." He said. Flash Step? What the hell is that? "And you have skills with your Zanpakutō. And an Elemental Zanpakutō at that. Not bad. If only you weren't so reckless because of emotion, you'd be the perfect soldier."

"You kidding? Without emotion, there wouldn't be anger. Without anger there won't be any conflict, and without conflict, we wouldn't exist, soul reapers."

"And a sharp mind. You're a complete package. But you died when you raised your sword against me." He took his blade and buried it through my back, lower than the previous wound. It hurt a lot more than the rest of the blows I got. "Maybe if you're lucky, we'll meet again. Renji."

"Yes, captain." Renji took his blade and jabbed into air, but a rift appeared. What was happening? "Now, open!" He turned his blade, removed it, and the rift turned into a door. And that opened to another door, which opened to a bright light. Two black butterflies came out. Renji drew his blade back and put it away. He walked towards the door. I did the only thing I could do. I got up and got in his way. I'm not letting them leave with her. "Do you ever learn?"

"Obviously not. Let her go."

"Or what? What can you do in your condition? Pathetic loser!" He whacks me aside, and I black out…I failed again…

Damn it!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Cousins Plea**_

A/N: Interesting, eh?

Yoru: Why am I always getting cut up and knocked out?

A/N: Shut up! Anyway, next chapter…

On some sort of hill, probably midnight. Staring at the moon. Rukia at my side, whispering something to me, which I can't comprehend. She leans in, for who knows what reason. Then I feel metal going into my gut. I try to scream, but my lungs won't work. I look down; see the blade in her too. It's withdrawn, going back through her. She falls over…dead. I see a figure standing above her corpse. I want to rip whoever it is apart. I could tell it was a girl. A strange mask, covering the top of the head, and goes down to the neck. Two shapes that looked like eyes, teeth at the edges of the mask. The sword was big: about half of Ichigo's sword. It had two awkward points, one at the tip and one at the bottom of the blade. Who was she?

*~*~*~*~*~*

I jolt awake, splitting a wound on my chest open again. It hurt like a bitch, too. Good thing that was only a nightmare. But the scary part about it was that I have ESP, so therefore I can see glimpses of the future in dreams. I wonder what that meant…

"Good, you're awake." Kisuke was standing over me. "And I never seen someone wake up like that before."

"Nightmares suck, what's new?" I remark. "Where's Ichigo and Uryū?" I remembered what happened last night. Tragic. I have to chase them down, and save Rukia, whatever it takes!

"They're already up. Ichigo is attempting to revive his powers through the training you went through. You got lucky and don't have to do that again because your powers were not scathed from your soul."

"Cool. Now, how the hell do I get to the Soul Society?"

"I figured that would come up. I expected faster, considering the 'circumstances'."

"Oh, shut up!" I split another wound. "Damn it!"

"Two in seven and a half minutes. A record. Tessai, patch him up for me, will you?"

"Yes sir." That huge servant comes in with a med kit. And in thirty seconds, more stinging, and I'm patched up completely. I jump up and look around for somebody. I eventually run into Uryū in a separate room.

"Oh, you're up. I wanted to talk with you." He said.

"What's up?" He held up a pill, about the size of my Gykongun, although it was black.

"This pill will give you a different outfit to use in your soul form. I figured it might help in the future to have something a little different."

"Okay…is this experimental?"

"Well, Kisuke helped me make it. And I figured it was the least I could do for actually beating me." I swallow the pill, and feel a buzz. Then as if nothing happened. Cool.

"Thanks."

"Well, let's see how it looks."

"Fine. Couldn't hurt." I take my Gykongun, and then I could see my new threads. Had a similar concept, just had flame illustrations at the sleeves and legs, which were now skin tight, and everything else stayed the same, then I found two rings, one on each hand. It was my mom's on my left, and my dad's on my right. "How the hell did you"-

"Ichigo got them for me to copy into it."

"Sly bastard knew where I hid my rings…"

"Well, hope you like it. You might want to stay like that, too. Training for you could be ready at"-

"There you are." A voice said.

"-minute…" Uryū finished. Yoruichi was behind me. I assumed that he was going to train me.

"What? Never saw a talking cat before?"

"Enough, Yoruichi, get to the point."

"Well, since Kisuke is going to train Ichigo, I'm going to train you, Orihime, and Chad. You'll have to follow me to where we will resume training."

"All right. I'll see you later Uryū." And I and the cat leave out the door.

"I'll tell you now; I'm a quick runner, so you might have trouble keeping up."

"Sure I will. Go as fast as you can and we'll see who will have trouble keeping up." My eyes flare again, and everything started moving slightly slower.

"Very well. This way." Yoruichi said, although it was in slow motion. Everything was moving as slow as that fight last night. Yoruichi stared at my eyes for a second, and then started running. I run after him, keeping a steady pace. It went on for another few minutes, it felt, and we reached a run down, abandoned warehouse, and came to a stop. My eyes go normal again. Yoruichi looks back at me. "I thought as much."

"Huh?" I ask. What the heck was he saying?

"You just executed Flash Step."

"I heard that from one of those guys last night, when I was fighting him. Although I'm not sure what he meant…"

"Flash Step is a high-ranked form of movement, which uses spirit energy. Just now, you tapped into your spirit energy, and your eye color changed."

"So I went under spiritual hosting again?"

"Partly, but it was somewhat different. You didn't pass out. Plus, you're eyes went from red to purple as usual, but the white parts for your eyes went black as well."

"Freaky…"

"That's a sign of increased strength, and usually only happens when an Elemental Zanpakutō reaches Bankai level, or the second state of release."

"There's more than one state?"

"Yes, very much so. And, in your case, multiple ways it can go at this point. For Elemental Zanpakutō, there's Bankai, but that's for all soul reapers, and a Purge state, the strongest seen by man ever. Also very rare. But enough about that, let's get inside and I'll explain your training."

I did as he said, and followed him inside. We go up about two floors, and I see Chad and that girl from two nights ago, standing there. I assumed she was Orihime. "I'll be with you two in a moment. I have to explain his training first." I sit down in a corner. "Now, Elemental Zanpakutō has not only one, but two elements. Most regular Zanpakutō, like Rukia and most others, have one element associated with them. Elemental Zanpakutō have a combination of two. Yours is fire and darkness. As you may know, they're mixed together to make the black fire you know so well. I want you to be able to split the two apart at will, making your powers more useful. So I will put you in a state that splits the two. Imagine two items. One that emits a red light, the other admits a black. This training will fly by fast for you, but it will be a lot longer than you think. Close your eyes, and do as I said." I do, imagining the two objects: my mom's ring as the one that emits the red light and my dad's the black. And I open my eyes after what felt like a minute of that simulation."

"So, you did well." Kisuke was looking at me. I was at his shop again.

"When the hell"-

"I told you it would feel like it was only a few seconds. It's been three whole days since you opened your eyes from the training." Yoruichi said, sitting next to Kisuke. Holy crap, he wasn't lying.

"And now we have to wait a day before we can continue to teach you. So we have six days after that to torture you endlessly."

"How pleasing. How's Ichigo's training going?"

"He's on the third day of Shattered Shaft."

"Well, I figured that he'd be that far by now…wait a minute, third day?"

"Yours only lasted six hours because you had a different Zanpakutō hidden within you than I expected, and Ichigo's is three days because all soul reapers that take this method have three days before the encroachment is completed. In fact, he's close to it right about now. I should check on him."

"Mind if I come?"

"I cannot, but you can. After all, you need this break or it might kill you. Kisuke?" Yoruichi said.

"If you wish." We go to the training grounds under the shop. The hole was as deep as I remembered it. And that was one DEEP hole. Ichigo was continuing the training, about seventy-one hours into it. The final encroachment was taking place, and I was tense. Ichigo could become a Hollow. The forming of a mask started now. Crap! Kisuke put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry; I have faith in our little friend. He'll pull though, just as you did. In fact, the exact same thing happened to you. The mask is supposed to form last. But the order is all jumbled up, which is a sign of resistance." I daze out, seeing me and Ichigo in the past. We had a great time together, and I started to see him as my brother over this past week. Then, when I finally come back to the real world, an explosion of light appeared, and something jumped out of the pit, took a jagged route, and landed about six yards away from me. It was Ichigo, but he had a mask over his face, like I did. Strange… Once he broke his mask, he looked at me and the rest of us. I give him the thumbs up, and fall over, asleep…

Don't ask why. I don't even know yet. I guess I'm just tired.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Cousins Plea**_

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER…. MY CPU broke down...-_-'

But, I got this new one just yesterday and now I present the next chapter!

I wake up about five minutes later. Point of falling asleep anyways? I still have NO idea. Anyway, I get on my feet again and take a quick glance around. Kisuke was talking to Ichigo.

"So, are you ready to get started?" Kisuke said.

"Might as well get in as much training as I can." Ichigo replied.

"And Yoru, I want you to go with Yoruichi for a while. She's going to teach you some unique skills that Ichigo doesn't know. She says that it would be better suited for you."

"Okay…what is this 'special skill'?"

"You'll know soon enough," Yoruichi said, standing behind me. "Always eager to get to business, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"We'll be training on the other side of this room. I told Chad and Orihime to train on their own for a few days. And in that time, I'm going to teach you the basics of demon arts."

"Sounds good." I say, using Flash Step to get to our new location. It felt like I was running for at least twenty minutes, but it was only two minutes, and yet I was worn out when we were at the other side of this training vicinity.

"Impressive. Usually it takes several different Flash Steps in order to cover that much ground, but you did it in one segment. I guess I was right." Yoruichi said.

"Right about what?" I respond.

"You're style of fighting is more about speed than strength. You move quick and most of your attacks are fairly weak, but the speed can almost be a hazard of its own since you move swiftly in a strategy that's planned on your feet. IT's your greatest asset: speed, and footwork."

"Well, now that I think about it that is kind of how I fight."

"That's' why I need to teach you Kidō. It'll give you more strength and surprise the enemy. I figured it would be better that way when we go to the Soul Society."

"You have good logic."

"One more thing… since you have an Elemental Zanpakutō, one thing that will happen is that you can't use any of the Kidō that regular Soul Reapers can, so you'll have t make up your own. That's why I'm teaching you how to cast it and leaving you to the rest."

"I guess that'll work."

"It's also part of an even better technique which I think you'll like."

"And what would that be…?"

"You'll learn about it soon enough. But like Kidō being different, this will also be adapted to your skills."

"Sounds good. Now, how do I get started?"

"It's actually simple for your kind of Zanpakutō: all you really have to do is use your imagination to get what you need and use your spirit energy to make it, with the help of your darkness element, which was separated successfully from your other element of fire."

"So I think about what I want, and use spirit energy to make it?"

"Basically."

"So there really isn't much to it for me?"

"No, not really. Try it."

I decided to do something basic, just a simple claw of darkness over my right hand. I close my eyes, imagine my spirit energy going through my dad's ring and turning black and solidifying into the desired shape. When it was finished, I look at my right hand, and there it was.

"How talented are you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well, might as well move on. This new technique is called Shunkō. It's not a spell, but is still consisting of skills Kidō uses. Even I can't control this very well. However, yours will be entirely different from mine, and possibly easier to control. It's simple to call forth, for the likes of you: simply do the same process that you used with Kidō, just imagine that your enhancing your own body instead of making something, like your arms or legs. Go ahead and try it."

"Okay…" I do as she says, attempting to strengthen my left arm with that method…and it works strangely. I feel stronger, but its twisted strength. I look at my arm and an ominous black glow comes from it. I walk over to a rock about as tall as me, and thrust my fish into it, feeling an explosion right at the point of impact. I drove a hole through it with my spirit energy! "Now that was cool…"

"And that concludes our training. In a completely record time of two days."

"TWO DAYS???"

"Yes, the first time using Kidō and Shunkō takes about twenty-four hours each."

"Holy crap."

"A reaction that I get a lot for different reasons."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's get back."

Yeah, go ahead and ignore me, that wasn't awkward the way you put that at all…

*~*~*~*~*

"So he already finished?" Kisuke asked us.

"He sure did, knows how to both of them perfectly. It's almost as if this kid's a prodigy of some sort."

"Sure…anyway, I can't really tell you much but sit around and wait until we go to the Soul Society in three days. Take a break, relax, and when we leave I'll tell you what we do next."

"Okay, I guess." This wasn't what I expected from Kisuke. I'd expect him to put me into Ichigo's training, not just sit around and take it easy….

I figured this. Something is NOT right about me growing so fast….but what?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yup, I can update a lot more now. And I like it. XD

Well, let's get to the next chapter that EVERYONE was waiting for: The beginning of the Seretei arc!

I sat on the roof, looking through random photography magazines and thinking of new Kidō I could use. Yes, on the roof. If you have a problem with it, screw you, I can do what I want. Anyway, I haven't come up with anything yet. It's a lot harder than it looks, being creative. I flip the page, and find two black totem poles in a photo. They stood side by side on a hill. I think I just found my first Kidō. I'll remember this picture. But I've had enough for now. Besides, it's getting dark. I should hit the sack.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Two days later, the Date of leaving…**_

I come down to the training grounds, because that's where Kisuke set up the Senkaimon, of which me and my friends can go through without being harmed (Uryū ,Orihime, and Chad would be killed when entering a regular one). I was already in soul reaper form, as was Ichigo, when I noticed his sword was different. It was still about the same length as it usually is, but it didn't have a hilt, and the end where he was gripping was wrapped in cloth. And its shape was also different; it was straight on the top side when looking at it, and curved at the bottom side, to make a triangle like point at the end of it.

"Cool sword." I can't help but comment.

"Thanks. I unlocked its Shikai form, and it just stayed that way."

"It's probably best mine didn't; I'd probably set everything on fire!"

"I could see that coming, if it ever could happen."

"Well, who couldn't?"

"Regular people."

"Well they can't see me period, so that doesn't count!"

"You know," Kisuke interrupted. "Orihime and the others won't be here for about another ten minutes. What do you two say of having a quick sparring match to pass the time?"

"You think we should? I mean, we're just about to leave so I don't really want to own Ichigo too much and end up getting him injured." Ichigo glared at me.

"Fine then, we'll do this: you will keep your blade away and let Ichigo attack you, and you simply have to dodge him. If needed, use Kidō to help you evade him. It will last until the others get here, or until Ichigo's blade leaves his hands; and it'll help Yoru with his speed and Ichigo with his precision."

"Sounds good to me. You up to it, Ichigo?"

"Might as well give it a try. Don't expect to outrun me for long."

"Right…" I charge my abilities of Flash Step.

"Ready….begin!" As the last word echoed though my head, everything was moving incredibly slower. It seems that Kidō helps my spiritual energy become more effective. Interesting. Ichigo, slowly in my eyes only, raised his blade, and brings it down, and the second he starts, I run behind him. This was easy. He came again, this time a little quicker. I simply dodged again. But then I noticed: He wasn't getting faster, I was slowing down. How? I never let my Flash Step ability slip away from me for a second….Crap. That's what did it. My spiritual body can't take that much pressure for that long, so it's letting it loosen! Not good…I've only been going for about two minutes. I have to let go, take a break. So that's what I do, I let my energy stop flowing at the enhanced pace and prepare to move every second. Everything was moving normally. He came with a horizontal slash, and all I can do is duck under his blade.

"Where's that impressive Flash Step of yours? Can't use it anymore?" Ichigo says.

"So, you finally experienced the limitations of Flash Step." Kisuke stated.

"And what might that be?" I ask.

"Well, for Elemental Zanpakutō wielders, it's not about how much it's used, but the consecutive days it's used. It's complicated, but since you used it about, refreshes my memory…"

I haven't used it in two days!"

"But you used it for how many days in a row before that?"

"About as long as I haven't!"

"Then the restraint should be loosening in about three…two….one…" He snaps his fingers, and I feel a strange sensation of power. He's got impeccable timing! "Well, I was right. It takes about the number of days the ability has been used consecutively before rest plus several hours. Sometimes it's not the case, and it could be just physical exhaustion, but it just is too confusing to determine, so hope it doesn't become a burden in combat."

"Let me guess: that was the point of the exercise?"

"Pretty much. You guys can stop now anyway, they'll be here any minute now."

"Oh really? Finally, some REAL action…"

"Hey!!" Ichigo yelled. He get's taunted PRETTY easy. Anyway, we wait a few minutes (and I come up with a name for MY Kidō branch) and the others finally show up. Then everyone gets talking into something I already got the details from earlier (I have my sources) and then he revved up the engines. The Senkaimon was being prepared to open. Apparently, we have four minutes to get to the other side, which is summed up in one phrase: run for your life. You don't need to tell me that, I used to be a track runner back in middle school, so I'll be just fine. But, I'm actually, I kid you not…

Scared. Not of the Seretei, but one man. Byakuya Kutchki. I learned his name in the textbooks that Kisuke has. Squad Six Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. How the hell am I going to beat him?

"Yoru, have some confidence in yourself." Ichigo told me. "Even I know you could whip my ass. I'd like to say otherwise, but you had me back there, so you should be fine. But as Yoruichi said: Don't fight any Captains."

"Well that's no fun."

"Just don't." He said, with a snapping tone.

"Fine, fine. Let's just go and worry about it later." And as I said that, the gate opened, and we all charged in and ran. It looked, well, like there was a black brick floor, and black and purple gas everywhere that swallowed and killed you when you touched it…

How emo. But whatever, I just want to get out of here, break into the Seretei, and get her out of there fast. Everyone seemed a little tense, so I decide to lighten the mood.

"Like the scenery?" I ask jokingly.

"Shut up and run!" Uryū said, of course.

"Well then, just trying to get a conversation going to lighten the mood."

"Well don't. You'll only waste your breath!" And that's when I notice his cape get stuck in the weird gas stuff. He was stuck. Chad rips his cape to cut him loose.

"Wow, that wasn't stupid." I retort at him. He shuts up. I win. And then I feel something behind us. It was big. "What the hell is that?"

"It's the Cleaner! It comes through once a week to rip away the souls that get stuck here."

"Great…now we got to avoid old Hoover over there."

"Just run!" Ichigo roared, running past me. Then he says something worthwhile. "Hey! I can see the exit!"

"All right! Let's get out of this emo cavern!" I shout.

"We're not going to make it!" Uryū said.

"It's"-

"Right on our tail." Chad FINALLY spoke.

"It'll be a close cut…" Then a pause. And then Orihime said something I couldn't interpret and did something as we charged through the light at the end of the tunnel.

*~*~*~*~*~*

And right at that moment, I knew what a missile felt like. A few minutes of flying and WHAM! Major headache. Exactly what I felt when I hit the ground of the Soul Society. I do NOT want to do THAT again. I put my head back up, groaning in pain, and look around. It was a run-down, abandoned neighborhood with dirt roads and poverty.

"Man this place is not what I expected."

""Well, this isn't the Seretei: it's the Rukon District, where souls come to live after they pass on." Yoruichi said.

"Again, not what I expected."

"Well this is one of the poorer regions; it's not all like this."

"You know something…I'm still not used to talking to a cat."

"I'm not technically used to it either." Ichigo said, getting up with the rest of them.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to look around a bit, get a grasp of the surrounding area." And I run, ignoring Yoruichi telling me not too.

This was one poor place to live. Dirt roads, children in practically just rags, and greedy merchants not looking to help them unless they get paid. What a nightmare! I come over another street and see a child and some old man, fighting over a pot.

"No! It's mine!" The child said.

"Let go you brat! You don't pay for it, you don't take it!"

Well then, if the kids starving, you should be the mature one and, oh, I don't know, give it up? Whatever. I don't like guys like that, so might as well make myself have a good reputation with the locals. I jump down from the rooftop I was on and land behind him. He didn't even notice. I tap him on the shoulder a couple times. He turns around, and I DROP him.

"Will you ever be mature around here? Try to make a poor kid pay for something she needs to survive? Jesus, will you ever learn?"

"Stay out of this, punk!" I grab him by the neck.

"I don't like people like you, only think of 'number one'. Got to hell where you belong." I threw him into a building, and he was out cold. I turn around. Numerous by standards. Witnesses of what I just did, analyzing me, mumbling:

"He's not one of us…"

"He looks like a soul reaper, but his clothes are different…"

"Is he an angel here to save us?"

Well, I just became a legend in the Rukon District. I pick up the pot, and give it to the girl. It was filled with water, and she drank it happily. "Thank you mister!" And off she goes, into an alley and out of sight. The group of people; get this, started to applaud me! One of them asked, "Sir, what is your name?"

Well, I can't just leave him hanging. "Yoru Kyuuseishu Kurosaki. And back there I was just doing as I had to. It's almost second nature to me." Then I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure, a few hundred yards somewhere behind me. "Sorry to leave abruptly, but I have to go. Keep yourselves safe!" And I use Flash Step to continue to Ichigo, as I couldn't help but hearing praiseful cheering from the crowd. I felt like a new man, hearing them call out my name, calling me a hero of Rukon. It was something else, I'll give you that.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Cousins Plea**_

A/N: Well, this story is DEFINITELY a hit that I'm going to work on for, like, EVER. XD Thanks for the reviews, and sticking with it this far. Now, we go to Yoru and Ichigo's Battle with Jidanbou, the Gate Keeper!

I come around through the streets of the Rukon District. Once I can actually see some sort of a wall, I see a GIANT. He was HUGE, and I also saw a hint of Ichigo's head behind some picked up debris, probably used by his axe. It was awkwardly shaped to me, but hey, it works for him. I find the rest of the group behind the wall of whatever that junk is. I get over it and stand on the guys axe. "Hey everybody! You kept busy."

"Yoru, I can handle this. Go back with the others and wait until this thing is over."

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a fight of honored combatants? Show some manners!" The giant said.

"Whatever, get finished quick Ichigo. We've got business to tend too." I jump over the wall of debris and find the rest of the group.

"Where'd you run off to?" Uryū asks.

"Just around, got a grasp of the surroundings."

"Well, if you were with us, you would know that this is how we're breaking into the Seretei!"

"I know, the giants the gate keeper and we need him to lift the gate up, so we're going to beat him up a bit, get him too, run through the opening and get cracking. It's OBVIOUS."

"And also considered impossible. But so far it went well."

"What's that guy's name anyway?"

"Jidanbou. Supposively nobody that tried to break in this way succeeded because of him."

"Well his streak is over."

"Let's hope."

BOOM.

"Yup. It's over." I stand there, knowing Ichigo just destroyed Jidanbou's axes. They talk a bit, while I devise a plan for myself. Basically, I need to get a view of the Seretei and information about it. All I know is that the soul reapers live here. I need to find out where Rukia is being held and THEN make a plan to break her out. This might take a while… And it starts now, the gates open. But that Jidanbou guys using just brute strength. Impressive, I admit, but also a little unsettling on what he probably could have done to me after interrupting…

I go for the gate entrance and notice someone standing there, with a white robe-type thing on. Whitish looking hair and a creepy smile, with his eyes shut. Strange…

"You know, I thought gate keepers were responsible for keeping it shut to intruders, not opening it for them." The man said.

"Well, they have beaten me, so it was the honorable thing to do." Jidanbou said.

"Gate keepers are to fight to the death to protect the Seretei." I only caught that much of his sentence, then he drew his sword, said something else, and the sword literally EXTENDED from the hilt, and kept going as if the blade was utterly endless. It struck the giant and he was sent FLYING back, and the gate started going down. I take it as a good time to test my Kido out.

"Scatter! The Angel falls from the stars, gleaming from the glory of paradise; and the Demon who looked upon this turned to dust, and Hell itself quivered in fear! Crimson Kido Seventeen! Tsuin shi tawa^zu!" I thrust both rings on either hand into the ground, and I feel energy flow through them into the dirt. _Please work…_I pray. Because if it doesn't, we might not break into the Seretei after all. I close my eyes, continue to pray…and then feel something tunnel upwards, and then a thud. I open my eyes, and see the same totem poles I saw in that magazine, but in more eerie colors to fit my style, just as I wanted it. It was holding the gate up pretty well.

"Way to go, Yoru!" Ichigo shouted.

"Who said I was done?" I reply. Then slowly raise my hand and snap my fingers. And that second, every open mouth on the totem poles (in this case, eight) spewed out huge streams of the same black fire my blade uses so well. I charge in to attack him. I caught him off guard and he can't see me. It's an opportune moment to knock him off. I draw my sword, jump in the flaming abyss of what remained from my Kido, which he was dead center in. One slash and it's over. I hear the metal whistle through the air, and I slash my target through the neck…or so I thought. He wasn't there when my blade was, but his blade was in my leg.

"You must be that Yoru Kurosaki I heard so much about from Byakuya. He even considers you a prodigy, from what I heard. What talent you have for the sword; and an Elemental Zanpakutō no less. I haven't seen one of those in a while." He said., ripping his blade down through to my ankle. "But when it comes to being smart and running away…he must have lied."

I was on the ground, rendered immobile, bleeding, and scared. What an epic fail. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate…but after about a few minutes of absolutely NOTHING happening, I notice that time stopped or something. Then a familiar voice that I haven't heard in a while was talking to me.

"That was one dumb charge. You're not thinking like you did with Byakuya. But this guy is also a Captain, so I can't blame you." It was that one girl.

"Nice to see you again, Raven."

"I came to tell you about one of the special properties of my being. I did give you a lot already, but as of now, this is the last I'm giving you for at least a week or two. Just send some of your spirit energy to injuries that you have and see what happens." She disappears. I do as she says, and flow energy to my leg. I felt a warming sensation…and then a roar that sounded somewhat like an eagle's war cry or something. And my leg was like new…

Holy CRAP. Rapid-healing. Awesome! I stand. Everyone had the same shocked look on their faces; even the Captain. He backed up a bit to make some ground between us, just in case I made a move. Then I heard cracking. I look up. My Kido….was falling apart.

"Guys, get over here! It won't stay up much longer!" I shout, slamming my sword on the ground as it sparked to life. Everyone started running to the door, but it fell to the ground faster than I could anticipate. My Kido crumbled under the mass that separated my team from me.

"Not good…" I said to myself.

"Looks like you're in a tight spot. Oh well…enjoy the fresh air while you can. You'll be breathing air through bars in a minute. All available units report to the western gate! We're taking a prisoner."

Crap…he's taking me to make sure that they'll come back for me so he could kill them. Wish I thought my charge through a little more…

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

I'm not much of a strategist after all…what do I do now? There's at least twenty guards cornering me, with that captain…I have no choice. I plan out an attack in my head…and charge to the right side, slashing and thrusting blazes at them to try and get through a weaker part in their defense. I got about six guards wounded, and then I was cuffed and thrown on the ground.

Prison, here I come. Great.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A Cousins Plea**_

A/N: Yup. He's In Squad Three Prison Barracks. Under Guard. In shackles that seal away spirit energy. What a spot. How does he get out, if at all? Let's see…

Jail. Never thought it would be like this. Worse than I thought: fed practically crap on crackers for meals and if I try to walk around they chop my head off. How fun.

I have nothing to do really, so I sleep all day, planning my escape and what to do afterwards. I hear voices behind my bars that were on the top of a metal door.

"Um, I'm here for cleaning detail." Sounded shaky and nervous. Of course they were cleaning my cell. I'm the only one in these barracks.

"Right. You must be Hanatarō Yamada. The cells the third on the right, and I would watch yourself: this kid is no pushover from what I heard." The guard. Only one? Too bad. Less fun breaking out. "When you're done, knock on the door twice and we'll open the door."

"Right!" The door screeched open, let him in, and then slammed shut. The guy was a weakling, from his insignia on his shoulder he's from Squad Four. Probably about sixth or seventh best in the squad.

"Evening." I say, looking at him, trying my best to act friendly.

"Good morning. I've been assigned to"-

"Keep my cell clean, I heard. There isn't exactly a wall between us."

"Oh, right…"

"So, is this what you're supposed to be doing for your squad all the time? Clean for the prisoners?"

"Well, we have worse jobs at Squad Four too. I don't recognize those clothes…are you part of a special unit or something?"

"You could say that."

"He's a Ryoka, broke in with a few of his buddies but he's the only one that made it past the gate before it was shut again."

"Who asked you?"

"Shut it, brat!"

"When I get out of this cell, I'll kill you myself."

"Sure…I'll make sure you rot in there."

"Does that mean you're scared of me?"

The guard ignored my remark.

"You sure keep people on their toes around here."

"I try to." He continued his work, and I try to figure out how to knock him out so I can break for it….wait, what's that greenish chemical? I think that could be some sort of knockout drug, but also used for basic cleaning and sanitation here in the Seretei. If you're wondering how I know, I did research. He opens the canister with my escape sealed inside and put some on the floor. I take a step forward and get some on my fingertips and rub it in as much as I could. Then wait for him to come a little closer…Got him. Hold him a second or two…You're out. I lay him down gently. The guy was all right. I knock on the door twice after putting some more in my hands. The door creeks open, and I strike again. He falls out cold after about half of a minute worth of struggling. I search for the keys to my restraint. After about another minute I got free. My stuff was on a shelf next to the exit. I grab my sword and other belongings and head out the door discretely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was free and it felt GREAT. Now I can start up my plan.

Basically, my plan is to find the Squad Twelve research center and development cache. I could hack into the mainframe and get the info on Rukia and what might happen to her. And also to see if I could find anything worthwhile for, let's say; my benefit? After I get the info I'll figure out what I should do. But security around these parts is somewhat up tight. It won't be as simple as knocking a few people out and walking away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Man, it took FOREVER to find this place. But hey, finally did after about an hour of being on the run. And the entrance is practically right in front of me…along with two guards. But I think I got just the thing for them…. I go around the wall across from the entrance and find a quiet spot, then begin.

"Hark, the Angels Call; to the world of Mortals and the Damned as the Demons trembled and fled and the blaze of hell was dimmed to nothing by the power of the Light…Crimson Kido Nine…Suterusubaipa." I shove my father's ring into the stone of the road…wait a minute or two…and screams. What I did? Well, this Kido is technically just two huge snakes come out of warp holes of black from under them and then swallow them whole…yeah, not pretty. Why do you think I hid?

Anyway, since the way is now opened, why don't we go in? I track through the halls to what I believed would be the main computer terminal, but also the captain's office. This should be fun; let's hope he's not home at the moment. Through so many halls that look so much alike, and then I find my turn, and the next and…a guard. Crap.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" Slash. Blood. And a body I have to hide now. And all I say to him is: "No duh, Sherlock."

I find an air vent and open the grate, and throw him up into it. I put the grate back on and head back to work on finding the terminal, which was actually right around the corner; and no guard on the entrance, let alone it, was open. That might indicate the captain's here. But I got to go in now that I came this far. I get my sword ready for, well, anything, and sneak in the door.

The computer was on the center of the room, along with several containers of liquid and some containing small specimens. He was a man of research. I get on, and search for the file on the Rukia Kutchki case. I find it easily and open the file. But then it asks for a password. I type in what I think is right, and it turns out it is. Isn't it funny that all passwords for thing you want to open are LIPPENCOT? I find it stupid. Whatever. Rukia Kutchki, blah blah blah, execution, all this crap, now being held in the Repentance cell. Good, got what I need in, about five minutes. That was quick, even for me. I get out of everything and go to leave, but then I hear something…maybe a door somewhere…no…

Whimpers. From a dog... I turn around, and see two sets of eyes…both purple, as mine are now. They looked at me and whined, staring at me and at the lock to the cage they were in….I might regret this later. I turn on my swords blaze and melt the lock off. The door comes open and the two figures wander out. Then I show them the way out, but hear something…

"What is this?!" Crap. The captain. We can't go that way. One of the dogs gives a soft yip, getting my attention. It found a secret hatch that looked like it went into the sewer! I jump in and they follow, and I close up, and it is as if I wasn't there, well, except the cage.

"Well, you two are clever." I flick on my blade again, and see that they were wolves of the darkest black shade. One male and one female. I decide to name them. "Ebony and Ivory…" Ebony was the male and Ivory was the female. Looks like we were a team for life now.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Cousins Plea**_

A/N: Sweet, Yoru's got pet warriors now! XD Now, back to the show…

My new companions and I went traveling through the sewer system for a few hours and found an exit that lead to a place far from there. I got out and they jumped through after me. Man, they can LEAP. Cool.

We found a quiet building with no one in it to stay in for the night. It was practically abandoned; nothing valuable and no food, but they left a mattress at least. I lay down, and Ebony (the male) joined me and the female stayed at the foot of the bed. She must be keeping guard for the first shift. I close my eyes, and almost that exact second, they shot back open.

"Hey! Who goes there?"

A firm voice, from a man, shouted. I look to my left and duck under his sword, which chopped through half the mattress. I draw my sword, and scrape it against the wall to spark it to life. Ebony was all right, and at my side, along with Ivory (the female) at the other side of me. The man had white hair, his sword was long, but not as wide of a blade as Ichigo's, and had a crescent moon shape tied to it by a chain. He wore a robe similar to that other creepy guy that threw me behind bars, but he was shorter than ME, even. Probably 4'4'' and had green eyes.

"You must be that Ryoka that broke in the western gate, but got separated from the rest of your team. You also broke out of the Squad Three jail barracks as well. But there was no word that you had two wolves with you."

"You like them? Got them recently."

"Aren't you a smartass."

"Yup, that's me."

"Sorry, but it's my duty to take you out for the safety of the Soul Society. Let me do this peacefully and it will be easy on both of us."

"Sorry, but I have business to attend to here, and I won't just die without a fight or until that business is done. And if you choose to stand in my way, I will kill you without mercy."

Well, I would at least do my best at least.

"Then I have no choice…" I motion the wolves to leave for a while, and they responded without question. "Say your prayers, Yoru Kurosaki."

"You're the one that should be praying." I slash as an arc of fire goes towards him. That's when I realize that my weakness in combat was I used t much spirit energy. Each slash I make causes a bit of it to make the flame I use so well. I need to get used to close combat more. So I charge as the arc collided with his sword in a successful block. He sees me moving and takes on an offensive tactic of his own. I slash, as did he, a spark being made from the metal. I whirl around for another try, which is blocked with ease. We were in a tense position, hardly moving, but struggling to break though each others' defense. I back up and put some ground between us. Although he wastes no time in trying to get me again with a horizontal swipe, which I barely got out of the way of in time. I swipe again, and must have caught him off guard because I got him slightly on the arm. Nothing severe; barely any blood, just skimmed him. A lucky blow is all it was. But I charge again, and hear him shout something:

"Go! Hyōrinmaru!" He raised his sword to the stars. Ice, of all things, was sprouting from it quickly, and made the shape of a dragon, that swirled in a spiral and glared at me, teeth bared, and beady red eyes. It literally scared the hell out of me. He made a slashing motion with his sword, still making ice, and the dragon lunged at me. I was still stiff, so I took the full brunt of it, into a stone building. He was in the same room in a mere second after the dragon disappeared. I simply use my rapid, healing technique to fix myself up.

"Impressive. I didn't know you could heal yourself like that either. It's pretty rare that you can even stand after that blow."

"And there is still much more for you to learn." I grip my sword tight and thrust, this time with fire sending him back to our original area of conflict. And I decide to use an old trick from earlier.

"Hark, the Angels Call; to the world of Mortals and the Damned as the Demons trembled and fled and the blaze of hell was dimmed to nothing by the power of the Light…Crimson Kido Nine…Suterusubaipa!" I thrust my dad's ring into the tiles on the roof, and let my energy flow and do its thing. The snake comes differently this time; it started right ahead of me and then lunged. I couldn't see what happened…until steel went through what seemed like my left lung.

"Your slow." Is all he said.

I couldn't breathe. I had no idea what to do…Ichigo…I'm sorry…And then I felt a surge of heat, adrenaline, and rage or something. And the next thing I jumped away from the blade, healed myself, and was starring my opponent down with a slightly evil glare. _Something _was controlling me. I could feel it. I, or It, started talking.

"**Yoru, you retard!**" The voice had an eerie echo to it, and was talking to me through my body. "**I can't believe you're not using Flash Step! If you did, you might have seen that…Oh well, now that I'm in your place, you'll be just fine…**"

"What are you?!" The captain said.

Was I mocking myself??

"**I don't have a name! What a stupid question.**" It felt the left side of my face…which I could feel too. It felt strange, like plaster, but more of a solid consistency….like…

That _mask!_

"Well, whatever you are, you won't be much longer. Hyōrinmaru!" He slashed again, and I used Flash Step to get out of the way. He also slashed wildly at him, without restraining my special abilities. I, he, whatever, got him a few times too, sliced him good. Then got right behind him and shouted:

"**Incineration!!**" And then struck the ground, having an explosion of fire blow the guy away.

I'm done watching myself be a monster! I fought my bodies' wishes and raised my hand to the mask.

"**Wait! Stop! I was just about to finish it! You bastard, let go!**" A war cry and I tear the mask off and smash it against the tiles that were already shattered. I was myself again. I walk over to the Captain, feeling sympathetic for just owning him when it wasn't even me. I touch him, and flow my energy through my arm and into him, patching him up enough that his wounds closed, but he'll still feel sore when he wakes up. I put him in the bed that I was in with his sword next to him, in its sheath, whistle to call the wolves back to my side, and leave to get out of the scene of a struggle. I search for a new place to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's sundown the next day. I kept low in the sewer system the whole day, and I'm just starting to get hungry. Ebony and Ivory are very good guard dogs. I wonder how they could help me in the future…

I hear voices in the distance, sounded like that, Hanatarō guy from jail, Ichigo, and someone I don't want to know. But how did Ichigo get in here? Sure, there are other gates, but if I got attacked I would have at least DOUBLED security afterwards. He must have gotten through a different way…I bet it was the noise I heard earlier, like a big bang, as if he BLEW himself in. Well, whatever, got to catch him.

"Come on, you two." I whisper to the dogs, and they acknowledged. I track though the sewer system towards their voices. It took a bit, but I eventually caught them and some guy in a skull cap. I don't want to know what he's capable of. Most likely nothing but TALK, TALK, BITCH.

Ebony growled, probably the guy in the skull cap smelled PRETTY badly. Or was that the sewer? No, it was the guy.

"Who's there?" The guy said. I was obviously at top notch when it comes to instincts. If he really wanted to know, he would have just come around the corner and take me by surprise.

Guess he's harmless, so I step out from the hiding place and get a better view. The guy was somewhat brawny, show-off looking, and in some STRANGE outfit. I don't even want to describe it.

"Hey, that one of your friends, Ichigo?"

He turned and caught my eye. "Nice to see you again."

Yup, that's Ichigo. Always cool and calm, and has belief in me. "Same here."

"But where the hell did those dogs come from?"

"Long story. I broke into the Squad Twelve research center to get info in Rukia's case and where she is now, and found these two in a cage, most likely used for experiments, so I broke them out."

"You always had a good heart."

"Hey, now I know this kid!" The guy said. "You're that one kid who helped some kid get away from a merchant that she was stealing water from! Yoru Kurosaki, the Hero of Rukon!"

I was famous? "That's me, all right."

"So that's what you were doing when you left without saying more than a sentence and completely ditching us for a while."

"Right again. But how did you get here? Last time I checked, I was the only one to get though the gate."

"You were, we just shot ourselves though with an oversized cannon."

"Well, that sounds like fun. I had to break out of prison the day after that."

"I know. Hanatarō told us."

"Oh, right, sorry about the knockout gas, strictly business."

"I get it, don't worry about it." He responded.

"So, ready to go? I know where she is."

"So do I. And you have a point, we can't waste time. We got less than two weeks to get her out of there."

"TWO WEEKS!?" Stupid computer didn't tell me that.

"You didn't know?"

"Let's just say he needs to update more often."

"Well, now you do. Right above us is actually"-

"The Repentance Cell, I know."

"There's bound to be guards, so you ready for a fight?"

"Who wouldn't be?" I smirk, and lift the tile away and climb up into a bright sun of mid-afternoon. Ichigo and the rest came out behind me. I look at the magnificent tower: it was bigger than I thought it was. It was still a walk to get up there, but I could just use Flash Step and be up there in about ten to twenty minutes, without conflict. I look in the distance, and see a figure, which was somewhat familiar for some reason.

"Ichigo, we got company up ahead on a staircase."

"How many?"

"Looks like one." I point to the figure. I finally got a better look at him. It was the Lieutenant Of Squad Six: Renji Abarai.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Cousins Plea**_

Okay, they ran into Renji again. That's nice… not. Look out for another one!

Ichigo just stared at him, and it was like that for about twenty seconds, and then they slowly approached each other. They also said something, but I was a little dazed from the light in my face. I couldn't concentrate quite right. The dogs looked at me, as if they were asking if I was okay. My eyes finally adjusted and Ichigo was now fighting Renji. I decided to hop in, grabbed my sword and dashed.

"Hey, what are you- oh, forget it. He won't listen." The guy said. I shout my swords name.

"Flare, Shikoku No Kaen!" And my sword ignites. I slash, and Renji backs off a little, as did Ichigo.

"Back out, Yoru! This is my fight!" Ichigo shouted at me.

"Why should I? We can take him together!"

"This is not that type of fight! Let me handle this." I felt the intent in his words.

"All right, but you better not lose." And I back down. Only to hear a shout from a distance.

"Go! Haineko!" Then all of a sudden a cloud of what seemed to be like dust came at me. I try a new Kido.

"Come Forth, the power of Death. Sheath me in your cloak of immense darkness. Crimson Kido Twelve: Shino Kawa." I send my energy to my father's ring and it begins to glow as a black, tar-like liquid consumed me from it, blocking all harm that could have been done to me. And I knew exactly who it was, from instinct. "Come out, Lieutenant."

A figure appears next to Renji. "Rangiku, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you because I figured you would get yourself in a jam. Plus, I wanted to see these Ryoka while I could. But they seem like they're nothing special." The girl said. Ginger hair, hour-glass figure, abnormally busty, and just plain PRISSY. Not the type of person I want to fight. She'll complain if she breaks a nail, let alone a rib…

What the hell has the Seretei stooped to? Making me fight a girl? It's almost INSULTING. Who did they think I was? All I know is they think she's special. But I already know her Zanpakutō's ability. It breaks up into dust, and each grain is a single, razor-sharp blade. I could easily dodge how slow it tended to move with Flash Step, and then counter it with a simple slash to the back. She'd be on the ground and it would be over. Not exactly the strongest Lieutenant of the Thirteen Squads. Let's try something new against her while I can.

I still haven't tried attacking with my sword without mixing the elements together, and I think I should try using the darkness branch. Fire wouldn't be much different. So I guess now is my chance. I get Flash Step ready. Everything was moving EXTREMELY slow as my eyes burned again, as it did the first time I used it. I never noticed the other times. Maybe there was something different affecting it? Whatever, I research it later.

I can see Renji slowly mouthing 'here we go again', but I never heard a word. Probably Flash Step. Can't hear anyone talk when using it. And the dust cloud comes again. I run around it and behind her and slash her back, blood burning as it hit my sword. Then I use only the darkness branch in my next attack, and HELLO black eerie tentacle things spew out of it and bound her down to the floor. I let Flash Step turn itself off. Renji was just in AWE.

"Holy shit!" He shouted.

That, even though I knew what I had to do to win that quickly, seemed abnormally easy. Something's up, but it sure was not this Lieutenant, she was pinned. Wait….now I get it. That captain gave her the orders to find me and confront me to get more info on my abilities for a counter attack on me. That's why it was so easy: she wasn't aiming to kill me.

"Yoru, you're starting to make them look like crap. Quit showing off." Ichigo told me.

"Showing off? That's how I always fought in the Seretei so far, and every other time I at least got injured."

"Are you saying she was holding back?"

"That's what I assume."

"No way! No Lieutenant would hold back for any reason without"-

"-direct order from their Captain?" I finish for Renji.

"Exactly!"

"So you're saying that she wasn't holding back, but when I barely did anything took her down?"

He shut up and continued fighting Ichigo, which I gladly witness. But I fell asleep from lack of energy…

Yeah, I know, EPIC FAIL. But I was woken up by a huge bang and a scream from Renji, which I figured would happen. Ichigo really improved. Then he gives a short speech, which I don't bother listening to most of it. Don't find it important, except for the last line.

"Ichigo…promise me that you'll save her!"

Talk about a change in heart.

"I will. You can count on that. And that goes for Yoru too. Right?"

"No shit, Sherlock." I reply. "What do you think I came for?"

"You've got some spunk, kid." And on that note, Renji fell over. Ichigo turns around.

"You know the amount of energy and skill you have almost scares me, Yoru."

"Just be glad I'm on your side. It's probably just beginners luck."

"For a whole month?"

"Well…"

"Ah, who cares? We got to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"The battle had to draw attention. I'd expect my squad to get here any minute." Hanatarō answered.

"Great, when we could have kept moving…."

"Don't sweat it, we'll move in the morning." Ichigo reminded me. "Back in the sewer until then though."

I sigh. "All right." And we duck down in the same hole we came from. And then I heard footsteps up above. That Squad can move fast. I heard them talking as I fall asleep again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was shaken awake by Ganju (Ichigo said it while I was asleep, and I heard it) and MAN, I was having the BEST dream EVER. Geez, what impeccable timing.

"Come on, get up! It's time to move!" He shouted. I'm surprised somebody didn't find us yet, with the way he's booming all the time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I grab my sword which was at my side, whistle to the dogs so they follow, and went back up the hatch to see Ichigo and Hanatarō up there already.

"Man, you can sleep when you want to, can't you?" Ichigo mocked.

"I guess so." I respond. I wonder why there aren't any guards around. I could have sworn there would be, considering yesterday. I look up to the stairs, and that was ONE staircase. The noon sun caught my eye, and I squinted to see.

"We're bound to run into a couple Captains up there. Yoru, you ready?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Then let's go!!" He sprints to the stairs, and I followed, with my wolves behind me. And the other two close behind as well. Finally, someone more my level. We got to the stairs, and sprinted up, but Ichigo got tired halfway up, as I was still going. Ganju was STRUGGLING, and Hanatarō was keeping with my pace.

"How many stairs do you think we climbed?" Ichigo asked, panting.

"I'd say about two hundred or more, but we're almost there." I respond. Now even I was getting tired, but Hanatarō kept on going. Was he high or something?

Finally at the top, everyone but Hanatarō taking a breather. This guy had ENERGY. He was still jogging when he got to the top.

"What are you on?" I ask.

"Energy pills." He answered, holding up a yellow, spherical pill. It had a freaking skull on it.

"Are you sure you're not just high on some sort of rat poison?"

"If I took rat poison, I would be throwing up instead of jogging!"

His face looked the same as ever. He could have fooled me.

"Well, we won't get anywhere standing around! Let's go!" Ichigo said. He took a step forward, and BAM! HUGE spiritual pressure practically immobilized us. It put Ganju and Hanatarō to their knees, but I and Ichigo could still stand. I got the coldest feeling that someone was watching us.

"Yoru, use Flash Step and go on ahead, I'll be right behind you!" Ichigo said.

I could tell he was getting the same feeling.

"You sure?"

"GO!"

After that I was GONE. Taking different turns here and there, every once and a while stopping so Ichigo could see where I was. He was running, Ganju was up and charging, and carrying Hanatarō. I charge though another corner, and then feel the pressure behind me, about where Ichigo was. Then I heard blades clash. I turn around and charge back, sword drawn. I see a guy in a definite HELLO haircut. Several strands of hair that come to points and have bells on the ends. He was somewhat tall. I charge, slash though his side and stop next to Ichigo. The man grinned; his right eye was covered with a black and yellow eye patch. Then I felt my blade chip. I looked at it, and part of it DID chip. And to make matters worse, the guy didn't have a scratch on him, and MY HAND was bleeding.

What the hell is this guy?

"Yoru Kurosaki, that's your name, right? The guy that first broke out of jail, and broke into the research facility?" The guy said. His voice was wicked and a little raspy to me.

"How the"-

"I have connections. It's also said you took out Toshiro, Squad Ten Captain, but patched up his wounds up so he wouldn't die. What kind of a warrior are you?"

"A human one, unlike you."

"Kenpachi! I'll handle him." A familiar voice said, and that very Captain came down from a nearby building.

"How big of a rut did you dig?" Ichigo asked.

"He took me by surprise, I was asleep! I had no choice!"

"Enough bickering! I have a score to settle with you!" Toshiro remarked.

Man, he was PISSED.

"Just keep the fights separate. I want my own action."

"Very well." And then I get sent though a few brick walls and then tumbling down the staircase that took forever to get up. I swear my head split open. I had to use some energy to heal myself before I could stand back up. Then I looked at my sword: the tip was taken clear off. I didn't have much to defend myself with…

I guess I hit the end of the road.

"Last night, I sent my Lieutenant to fight you and gather information on your style. She got everything I ever needed. You're a balanced fighter when it comes to defense, but on the offensive side, you rely on your speed because you don't have much strength behind your blows. That's why you use Kido- to create openings for your strikes. Then, once your opponent is weak enough, you then move in for the kill. But you stay at range most of the fight, because you're afraid…afraid that you'll miss something important and lose your life. You're nowhere near the point you need to be to save Rukia, kid. Now, I have to finish something I started two days ago!!"

I suddenly felt a surge of wicked power running though me, and my Zanpakutō literally turned to dust in my hands, hilt and all. Some strange markings went all over me…writing? I didn't understand it…it was random words that didn't seem to make sentences, in Japanese….and my eyes were burning like Hell itself decided to declare war on them…

WHAT THE HELL WAS I???

My body decided to take over my mind, and I stood, but, wait, my teeth felt sharper, and I seemed to be drooling like a mad animal. I see my nails, and it looked like Bigfoot put his nails on them. Everything was like, DEAD STILL. Like Flash Step was on speed. And then heroin. This was when I was first starting to get scared of MYSELF. My body darted to the Captain, which was now airborne only about twenty feet away from me, and slashed wildly with its nails all over him. I started thinking about Rukia, at a time like this was beyond the norm. Everything started moving regularly and the Captain was ton just about everywhere in a split second as I roared like the beast I seemed to act like. He was bleeding everywhere, and he picked up his sword.

"Well, I was right about you: you are a freak of nature. I have no choice but to put you down, you blood-thirsty animal. Feel the wrath of my blade….Bankai!" The area got really cold, and ice seemed to sprout from his arm, and wrap around most of him, and eventually made wings and a tail that made him look like a dragon. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!!"

I felt something in my back shift, and then curdle around, and then whatever they were (I felt two) ripped though my skin and spread themselves out.

Did I just grow WINGS?!

Nobody said a word, then both the Captain and I jumped in the air, and I seemed to black out. Probably because I don't like heights…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My vision fades back to normal. I was back to normal, on the ground, and seemed to be beaten up pretty bad. Cuts everywhere, back split open in two large gashes, and I could barely stand. My Zanpakutō was back in its sheath, and the captain was out on the ground, also bleeding heavily, along with burned. My eyes were beginning to bleed as well. I puke blood and become woozier. I turned to see Ichigo staring at me, eyes wide as if he seen a ghost. Kenpachi also looked at me in a more sinister way. I attempt to mutter his name, but only got out about half before I pass out again for lack of blood.

_Somebody…help me_…I plead.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A Cousins Plea**_

Well, Yoru has some issues, now doesn't he? Going all rabid for a second there. Let's see how he's doing…

I wake up to what appeared to be some sort of cavern, Ichigo next to me, all bandaged up. My sword was intact, in its sheath, at my side. How, though? I could have sworn it was broken just before I flipped out. And who carried us back here?

That question was answered by the sight of a cat.

"Oh, you're up." Yoruichi said.

"What the hell happened?" I ask.

"Well, it's common for an Elemental Zanpakutō wielder like yourself to go berserk as if you were an animal, when your sword gets broken. Although it usually does not break, when it does, that's what happens."

"So you're saying I had a 'breakdown', so to speak?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

"Damn, that wasn't fun." Ichigo said, slowly sitting up.

"You two get up from a huge beat down pretty quick, don't you?" Yoruichi commented.

"I guess."

"But even so, you two should rest a little longer."

"We've got no time for that." I reply. I wasn't about to rest when Rukia was still in danger.

"Well, you're going to. It's your fault for trying to take on a Captain."

"There was no other option!"

"Right."

"I'm being serious here! You know what; I'm though with this crap! I'm out of here!" I grab my sword and the rest of my stuff, and suit up.

"If you want to die, you'll leave."

"If it means protecting my word to myself, it's all the more worthwhile." And I leave the cavern, figured out where I was and where I needed to go, and used Flash step to get back to the newly demolished staircase. There was nobody here. Probably named it a hostile area when I came out yesterday. In a corner behind a building, I found those dogs I broke out from the research center. I get them to follow me again, up the stairs and to where Ichigo and that one captain fought. And then I continue to the Repentance Cell.

About an hour of walking until I found the Repentance Cell entrance. That guy in the green skull cap of which I would never describe his outfit any further, was already there. Along with Hanatarō the medic. But guess what? Byakuya, the Squad Six Captain was there, and Rukia was already broken out. And the Captain didn't look exactly happy. I heard him say something…utterly familiar.

"Scatter….Senbon Zakura." And his sword looked as if it broke into pedals, which passed though the guy with the tacky outfit, and it tore him to shreds. I knew it all too well.

"Ganju!" Hanatarō said. I forgot the guys name until then.

"Maybe next time you should pick on someone more of your rank, Byakuya Kutchki." I said, stepping from the shadows. He just stared at me.

"Yoru, run!" Rukia tried to warn me. "Don't end up like he did just now! Save yourself!"

"I suggest listening to her, Demon of the Seretei." Byakuya said. He used the nickname that started to go around the Soul Society. Didn't think he would.

"Nah, I think I'm going to whip you and then I'll get Rukia out of this piece of crap law system you forged. How does that sound?"

"Your crazy!" Rukia shouted.

"Then you might want to lock me in that cell behind you. I'd be better off there." Rukia just stared, in a way I didn't know what she was thinking about.

"Well your turn will come soon enough." Byakuya stared me down. Looks like this fight is inevitable. But how would I win quickly? My guess is use Flash Step, but for all I knew, he could get behind me easily and who knows what else… So I guess I'll have to do something unexpected… but what? Wait……

I got it! He NEVER saw my new tricks. Might as well use Kido and surprise him, right?

"Come at me with everything you got. I dare you."

That must have antagonized him. He picked up his sword, and held it to the width of the blade towards me.

"Very well. But I won't guarantee your life. Scatter…Senbon Zakura."

I turn on Flash Step. It's working faster than usual. Which works for me, I need it for my new trick. "Crimson Kido Thirty-Nine…Shifuto." Your probably wondering what this does. Well, it technically combines Flash Step with my darkness element to give my opponent an illusion that I stand still and remain unharmed no matter what, but I actually can move wherever I want to go for about fifteen seconds to plan out a counter attack that they can almost never defend against. I can even attack before my time is up and they couldn't see it either. Complete and total death when used correctly. He attacks with his special blade- petals, but I run around him and jump in the air and prepare a move I learned from Ichigo's fighting observation. It takes a minute to charge, but it's worth it if it connects.

Now, I just have to wait…

Three…

Two…

One…

"Rapucha-bure-do!" I shout. My blade was glowing white, and had the usual black flame around it. I kick it by the end of the hilt straight down at Byakuya, as it was still glowing. The blade kept going and eventually, due to my lack of accuracy at the time, just clipped his arm and hit the wood of the platform. Then what I intended to happen, did. But a little, let's say, overdramatically. A HUGE white ray of energy went straight up and faded, not making any real damage to the bridge. I wanted for the blade to at least stay in Byakuya's body so the energy will sever his head, ripping his spine out from the chin after prying his head off. I figured he deserved it for what he done to me. But I missed.

"Impressive. But you need to work on your aim."

"Maybe. But that's not all it can do. If the Rapucha-bure-do connected enough, it has a little bit of a corrosive side effect to it to make sure death is the end of its blow." But I didn't get him enough. I barely even drew blood. I need at least that much to poison him.

"It looks as if you still missed with that as well. But now is your end. Die, Yoru Kurosaki." Those petals went right through me. I was torn to shreds. But I still stood. I healed myself again, even though I was now weaponless, I had to protect Rukia and get her out of here. But I need help….

WHOOSH. My wish has been answered. Ichigo was, well, somehow flying up here, and when he lands, I found out why. He had some sort of stick with a skull looking thing at the end, and when spirit energy was fed to it, it spreads a lone wing to fly upon. Nice.

"Having a little difficulty, Yoru?"

"I guess. I kind of lost my sword."

"So I noticed." And I passed out, for an unknown reason. Probably because I used all my spirit energy again.

I wake up in a cavern of some kind, shaken awake by Ichigo.

"Wake up, damn it! Come on, we gotta go!"

"What's up now?" I ask. Seeing my sword by me again made me feel better.

"You were out for two days! We have to get Rukia now! Her execution is today!"

CRAP! I jump up, grab my sword, and Flash Step to the Sokyoku Hill, where she was going to be executed.

I got there in a record time of seven minutes and take cover, and grasp my surroundings. It was one structure made of three posts of wood, about as big as a small skyscraper. The Sokyoku was what appeared to be an oversized spear, almost as big as the structure. My sword, after all this time, spoke.

"**That's it.**"

"What's it?"

"**That blade. It must be purged with me.**"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"**No. Just do it.** **I'll help, just get to it when its released and I'll do the dirty work.**"

"I'll do my best." After about five minutes, I saw Rukia in the distance, strapped to a red neck brace and four cables linked to it. I couldn't hear anything, though. Then all of the sudden, ropes that were around the Sokyoku started to unravel each one with a blue flame, which made it look somewhat like a fuse. Then the blade busted into a glamorous blaze and lifted off of the ground. After about six seconds, it took the shape of a bird: a phoenix.

And I have to purge that thing, or my Zanpakutō might end up going berserk again. This should be fun.

Rukia, with the help of chunks of the platform of the structure of execution, defied gravity and floated close to the top of the oversized doorway. But the Sokyoku was HUGE….how could I absorb all of that power? It roared, and proceeded to soar into Rukia.

Time to move. I use Flash Step and draw my blade. Ichigo got to the Sokyoku before I did, and stopped its flight with his Zanpakutō. How, I don't know. He just did. I don't even know how he's up this high. All I cared about is purging this oversized flying wildfire. I shove my blade into its back and hang on to my dear life. Tendrils of black, well, I don't exactly know what, pierced into it and started to sap the fire into it as the fang- like veins and into my blade.

It DEFINITELY knew I was there, for it was like an enraged bull and I was the cowboy on its back, and it was trying to shake me off, and eventually went full speed around the whole Seretei. And then it did another circle, and my head hit that force field thing, which seriously hurt. The only reason I didn't scream was because we were going so fast, I couldn't breathe. I eventually made it back to the execution site, with a headache that I wouldn't lose for a week, and the Sokyoku faded away into my blade. I landed back on the hill, with most of the captains giving me a stern glare. Ichigo even looked at me funny, like 'what the heck did you just do' kind of deal. But I do have to admit, this power…I can feel it…and it's...

AWESOME.

"**So, how does it feel? Having something legendary flowing through you?**" Raven (my Zanpakutō's nickname) asked.

"I couldn't feel better."

"**How about a test run?**"

"Why not?"

"**Call out it's name, then! Show the world your true strength!**"

I throw my Zanpakutō into the air. "Sokyoku!" A rush of the usual fire I wield covered the blade, and lengthened itself to slightly bigger than I was high. It looked similar to the Sokyoku, but a little decorative: the blade was at the end of the staff, an eerie black color to it. The staff itself has a jade color. The blade itself had a crescent shape not just for the blade, but on the back of it as well.

I LIKE it. But, I think that the Sokyoku has a sour rep to me, now that I practically put it in a cage and turned it into my slave, so I feel kind of bad…

I catch the blade and put the tip of the blade into the ground, and a short shockwave came from it to the rest of the Captains. And to Ichigo, which he felt more than they did, because he almost fell.

"You, Ryoka! You disgraced all the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!" One of the Captains I didn't know said. He was old, and had a walking cane. And a long beard. "You stole one of our prized possessions. Demon of the Seretei is what they call you, correct?"

"I guess. I don't know what they call me, but they actually call me the Hero Of Rukon over that huge wall."

"Well, whoever you may be, for your crimes, you get instant execution. Go!" He called. The Captains stood ready to kill. But a voice came from behind me.

"Let me handle him." A huge spiritual pressure was behind me, but I suddenly new who it was when I glance around. Spiked hair, bells on the ends, eye patch, outrageously crazy. The Captain Ichigo was fighting. But there was one problem: he was injured. Mortally injured. He was bandaged up around the chest, but he could stand. And lift his blade.

"Very well, Kenpachi. Kill him." The old man said, giving me his name.

"You're the one who went up against Ichigo."

"Sure did. It was a thrill. My first loss in years. Who knows, it might have been luck, but I know I won't lose a second time in a row."

"We'll see."

"In fact, I'm so sure; I'll give you the first strike." He opened up his shirt, revealing more of his bandages. "Go for my heart, my kidney, take out my eyeball if you want, or, if you're lucky, you might be able to kill me with one strike."

Was he really trying to do this to me? He does know I could probably kill him with this advantage. So I decide to take it, and go for his throat. I take the end of the blade out of the dirt, and charge. I try to remain unpredictable, using Flash Step now and again to change my attack angle, and eventually slash from his left side. I connect, but the strangest thing happened: He was fine, but I was the one bleeding at my hands. I jump back before he could counter. I need to rethink my strategy. His spiritual pressure is obviously larger than mine. But when I look closer, it seems that I did scratch him a bit, but nothing more than an irritation.

"Hmph, how weak. All you did was scratch me. But it is better than your cousin over there. He didn't even lay a mark. But I guess that's because the Sokyoku has its own spiritual pressure, but most of it is restrained. You'll have to do better than that. That is, if you want to live another hour."

Now I noticed that I let my spiritual pressure drop considerably. His little advantage thing was to show off. That's irritating, but somewhat smart. Now…how do I finish this?

And that's when I remember Rukia is watching this. Renji, who got there when I wasn't looking, was carrying her away through the dead woods in front of me. She seemed scared for me. But I made a promise to myself…

I would be the one to save her. I guess that I didn't really didn't do that…

Wait…what's this feeling? Something twisted, and I can't control myself much…And a plaster like substance was on my face…

Oh, NOT this again…

I, or IT, gave off an evil, cringing laugh. "_**What POWER! I never felt anything like this before! Looks like my other half got a purge state recently! Look at this spear! It makes me feel INCREDIBLE! He can't handle this strength! This blade is MINE! ALL MINE!**_"

"Well, aren't you bipolar. This should be interesting."

"_**Oh, please, you couldn't last a minute with me.**_"

"We'll see, now won't we?" he charges, and my twisted double charges spirit energy into the blade, making it glow as my blade did for my new move. Is he…?

"_**Rapucha-bure-do**_!" He shouted, throwing the blade as hard as, well, MY body could. It missed, but some sort of warp hole opened, swallowed the blade, closed, and then reopened above the Captain, and collided with the dirt in front of him as he was still running. The ray of light came from the top of the blade and went forward from my perspective, taking the Captain with him. He was blown away. Alive, because I could still sense him, but he was blown away. "_**A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!**_" I laughed again. It made me sound like a witch. Ichigo got behind me and griped the mask.

"Get off!" he yelled, yanking it off my face, and I was back in control. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Yoru, you need a serious break. You did enough. I can handle it from here. You need to rest and give your soul some time to adjust to this newly acquired power. Put it away and just stand back." Ichigo said. Why? I look around him, seeing Byakuya behind him, blade drawn. I understood then, changed my blade back to normal, and sheathed it. I must have went into a mediatory state as my soul kind of froze and then a completely new scene was seen: Ichigo was standing, his blade, looking…different: black, thin, about the same as a regular Zanpakutō. Byakuya was bleeding heavily, Renji and Rukia were back, but then a new guy and the Captain that made the assault at the wall when I broke in was also there. The new guy was also a captain with glasses and something in his hands, and Rukia somewhat distraught at his feet. And then I heard a shout.

"Aizen!" BAM. Huge golem-like statue pounded where the new guy was standing. And now I knew his name. Geez, that thing was huge. And the guy controlling it was now visible, after I got dust out of my eyes. He was, well, an enlarged fox. All I can really describe him as. I can't hear the rest of the occasion. Yoruichi and some other girl eventually had the other guy that always had his eyes shut in a deadlock. And about a few minutes later, three beams of light came down and swallowed those two captains and one that I never looked at. And when I looked up, Menos Grande stared at me. A horde of them were taking them to Hueco Mundo, the Hollow home world. The gate was shut eventually, and I got up. People were getting medical treatment, which I didn't think I really deserved because I have too much power. Over the few days I was a soul reaper, I unlocked Shikai, the first release, learned Kido, beat a captain three times, found out I have an evil double inside me, and purged the strongest blade in the Seretei. I was mutating like a freak. Maybe I should just forget being a soul reaper to seal this power away, because it's too much for me to control…

I found a quiet place on a building rooftop. I was there, thinking about what I should do now that I became a complete havoc of a powerhouse, for a whole day. And we leave in about an hour. I have no idea what to do….I like being a soul reaper, it's a great thrill, but I don't think I can control myself… And then Ichigo shows up.

"Well, so this is where you were." He says, sitting down next to me.

"Ichigo, I have no idea what I should do… I can be a good soul reaper, but my power is uncontrollable and it keeps growing at an unstable rate…what if I go on a rampage again, like before? What if that twin double of mine takes over me and decides to attack you or Chad, or someone else that's on my side?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have one too. I first saw it yesterday, when I fought Byakuya. And all I know is that we can control it if we try to. Also…"

"Hm?"

"The Sokyoku business…the Captains aren't exactly happy about it. But after a meeting, they decided it would be better in your hands. They just use it for execution because, well, it was there and it was too big for anyone to actually wield. But with that Purge of yours, you shrunk it down to a usable size. And they decided not to punish you and let you keep it."

"Really?" That was some good news, I thought I would get killed for that stunt.

"And Rukia actually thanks you for your bravery. Usually when an Elemental Zanpakutō uses that purge process without unlocking Bankai first, well, literally blow up under the pressure."

"THAT I didn't know."

"Well, she still thinks highly of you."

"What about that Kenpachi guy? What happened to him?"

"Oh, you clipped him good with that one move of yours. What's it called…?"

"Rapucha-Bure-Do. It means Rapture Blade."

"Well, it almost took his left side off. But he's all right, and he's actually dying to fight you again. As he is me."

"That guy is crazy."

"That's one thing we agree upon."

"I wonder how he would look with his hair dyed pink…" I randomly say. We both burst out laughing.

"Speaking of which, I think you should dye yours a unique color. It might make you look better than ordinary black."

"Like what? White streaks?"

"That's a good idea. We should get that done when we get home."

"That's what she said!" I respond.

"That made no sense."

"I know."

"WOW, you're a puzzling little guy aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I wonder what we do next… After this chapter is over, what comes next?"

"Well, we would most likely go back to our regular life. Well, besides fighting Hollows. Until the blade of fate falls at our feet again."

"I guess, but I think I'll miss this place when we're gone, you know?"

"Well, we can always come back for a visit once and a while if we have enough time."

"That is true. And guess what, it's time for us to go."

"Well, time to go back to school, Hollow ass-kicking, and late nights."

"Don't remind me." Ichigo retorts, getting up. "Come on."

I stand. Looking at the sun at this angle is enlightening.

"Speaking of which, did you know that Yoruichi is actually a girl?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I knew for a while."

"How?"

"Gut instinct."

"Yeah, right!"

"True, no lie."

"Sure, sure." He uses Flash Step to go to where we needed to, and I follow him.

Sokyoku Hill. It looked a little bare without, well, the Sokyoku there. The Captain of Squad Thirteen, name still unknown to me, was there to see us off.

"Well, we were actually glad you showed up after that whole scuffle. You helped keep some innocent people alive, and for that we're in your debt. Also, Ichigo, Yoru, take these as a token of our appreciation."

He gave us each a badge, mine looked different from his. His was brown, mine was red, both had the same design, but different colors.

"What are these?" Ichigo asked, staring at the medal.

"It's a combat pass. You can use this to change into a soul reaper whenever you need it. Yoru's is a little different: It's the elite version, because he has so much skill and the Sokyoku with him. It does the same basic thing, but it also helps to keep his spiritual pressure hidden when in a human form."

"Nice. Thanks for these, I'll try to keep it on me." I reply.

"I'm sure you will. Well, I can't exactly hold you guys back much longer, I shall see you at another point in time."

"Well, you guys ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Chad said.

"Let's go home!" Orihime giggled.

"Where is Rukia?" I ask. I just noticed she was missing. I know, failure, right?

"She decided to stay here and heal."

"Well, I can't make her come with us. I guess we're ready then."

The gate opened. And another mad dash we make.

We end up in the sky….again. And a cloth catches us as well. It eventually unravels to be a kite type thing.

"Well, I hope you had a safe trip." Kisuke said, sitting in front of us.

"Urahara…why did you put that Hogiyoku into Rukia?"

What? Was the Hogiyoku what that Aizen guy was holding? And why Rukia was at his feet?

"I didn't have a choice. I had to hide it so it didn't get into the wrong hands." He took off his hat. "I ask for your forgiveness, as a humble man."

"I guess, you did have no other options." I say. "But right now, I'm going home. See you tomorrow Ichigo." I jump off the cloth onto the street far below, and use Flash Step to get home and into my window, and eventually into my body on my bed.

MAN, what an adventure.


	16. FINAL Notice Of Next Story

_**NOTICE**_

_**My story, A Cousins Plea, is not over. I will continue it in a sequel for the new arch that is coming up, and that sequel is Seeing Double. Please, if you wish, author alert me so you can be one of the first to know when this new saga begins. It should not be more than a week, if I have enough time on my hands.**_

_**-Yoru Kyuuseishu Kurosaki**_


End file.
